


Omega Health Services

by TransFormativeWorks



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Consent, Friendship, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Clint Barton, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransFormativeWorks/pseuds/TransFormativeWorks
Summary: Max is an ex-marine and currently works as a nurse for Omega Health Services, an organization that provides professional medical assistance to Omegas in heat. After he is summoned to S.H.I.E.L.D., he finds out that America's original super solider, Captain America himself, is about to go into his first-ever heat.  It is up to Max, and surprisingly, Captain America's motley crew of friends, to make sure that Steve comes through his first heat happy, healthy, and whole.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Omega-Verse story, and comes with the usual warnings about non-consent typical of such stories. That being said, I have endeavored to create a functioning Omega-verse where all people are treated equally and heats are treated like a minor medical problem (at worst), and the opportunity for some great sex and self-care (at best). I have taken pains to ensure that all sexual acts have explicit and continuous consent.

_Who the hell are these people?_ Max wondered for what felt like the millionth time. The only thing his organization, Omega Health Services, could tell him was that they were vetting candidates to assist in the care of an omega, and that this omega was apparently someone very important given the level of scrutiny he had been put under.

This was his third interview in as many days, and he had heard from his father last night that a pair of polite and very professional agents in a black SUV had shown up at his parent’s house and asked some very personal questions. Later, his former SO in the Marines had called and jokingly told him the same thing and then had seriously asked him what spooky government position he had applied for. 

And that was what this felt like, a job interview. Except he didn’t know what kind of job he was applying for, or with whom. He already had a job, one that he loved, and he had no intention of giving it up. He had worked for OHS for almost 8 years, ever since he got out of the service, and he loved that he could put his medical training to good use. That he could help empower Omega’s like his sister. Maybe they wanted him to give an omega-specific health talk to their employees. He often gave talks at high schools and businesses on the latest research about the genders. More and more companies were realizing what an asset Omega employees could be with their untapped leadership and people skills. But this was too much scrutiny for a lecture, or even a full course. He was pretty sure he was here, and facing this kind of analysis, due to his _other_ skill set. 

The sour-faced woman who had been interrogating (ahem, interviewing) him today finally closed her increasingly bulky folder. Hill his mind reminded him, her name was Hill. 

“I have just one last question,” she said. “Out of all the professions you could have pursued after your time in the Marines, all the jobs you could have done, why did you choose to become a nurse and do this?”

Max felt his shoulders tighten. Maybe it was because they _still_ hadn’t told him what was going on, or maybe it was because he was tired after is last three hours of questioning. But for whatever reason, he decided that if she really wanted to know he would tell the truth.” 

“Agent Hill,” he started, “When you say ‘this’, I am assuming you are referring to the single or first-time heat services offered by OHS?” He waited only a brief moment for her nod before continuing.

“I am doing it because of my sister,” he said. Agent Hill was too good of an agent to be surprised, but she did raise her eyebrow in a question mark. 

“As you likely already know,” of course they knew, “I grew up in a small and very conservative town. My parents were quite religious and my younger sister is an Omega. She went into her first heat at fourteen.” Hill didn’t say anything, but she grimaced in sympathy. While going into heat at fourteen wasn’t unheard of, it was rare and considered very traumatic for one so young. 

“The church told us to marry her off, but my parents refused. She supressed for the first two years, but the side effects of the suppressants were horrible. She was so ill all the time that I got used to staying home from school to take care of her. I even got an EMT certification so that I could help as much as I could.” Max stopped looking at Hill and moved to looking at his hands. He didn’t like telling this story, not because he was ashamed of what had happened, but he didn’t feel that it was his story to tell.

“At sixteen, she decided that she couldn’t handle the suppressants anymore. She was getting sicker each time and mentally unstable. She picked an older boy from school to secretly go through her heat with her. He had no idea what he was doing and despite trying to take care of her, she ended up in the hospital in heat related distress.” Max remembered that time. Remembered how fragile his sister had looked in the hospital, and how freaked out Ray had been. He was just a kid of eighteen himself and he had been just as upset as Max’s family. Everyone had felt so helpless. The preacher had blamed his sister’s ill health on the sin of having sex before marriage.

“She went back on a different suppressant but it was like waiting for the axe to fall. Every six months she would get sick and each time she recovered a bit less. She finally couldn’t take it anymore. She tried to kill herself, once at seventeen, and once at eighteen. Finally, my father asked a family friend if he would help – knowing he would be excommunicated if we were found out. This friend wasn’t from town and he was married to an Omega; and it was actually his wife’s idea. She also had very severe heats but she was healthy and happy,” Max looked up to gauge Hill reaction, but her face remained stone. “I know it sounds weird, but we were desperate. The doctors said if she didn’t go through a proper heat she would either end up institutionalized or dead.”

“Our friend agreed, reluctantly, and he took Kelsey to our family cabin for her next heat. He called us every evening to tell us that she was okay and when they returned a week later it was like a miracle had happened. Kelsey was like I remember her before all of this had happened.” He remembered her getting out of the car and his mother collapsing crying. And how it had seemed like the impossible had happened. “I remember very clearly her telling me that for the first time in her life she felt like she was happy to be an Omega, and that she didn’t hate who she was anymore.” Max took a moment as he relived the conversation in his mind. “I also remember thinking that the whole horrible situation could have been avoided if there had been one ounce of knowledge about what Omega’s need. My sister and my family didn’t need to suffer like that.”

Max paused for a moment to let what he had said sink in, “This service is not about sex, it is about health, and an Omega’s heat is a medical condition. For most Omega’s regular sex works and their heats are just a time of heightened libido. But for a minority of others, it is much more serious and complicated. Those omega’s deserve to have a safe and health alternative to suppressants, hospitalization, or the hope that their partners will just ‘figure it out’. Omegan heats do not have to be a traumatic experience.” Max didn’t have anything else to say so he stood up and moved towards the door.

“Agent Hill,” his voice sounded just as tired as he felt, “Good luck in your search.” Max was halfway out the door when Agent Hill called out to him. 

“Max,” she called out. He had to give her credit, her command voice was good enough to have him stopping in his tracks. “Before you go, there is someone I would like you to meet,” she said.

\---

Max was now positive he was being screened to help an omega through their heat. Any doubts he had had were dispersed by the _very_ through medical evaluation he had just undergone at S.H.I.E.L.D. medical, even though they could get his full medical records from the OHS. It appeared that the whole organization had trust issues. 

He then had to fill out a stack of paper work, including more non-disclosure agreements then he could shake a stick at. A senator’s daughter?? He thought, or maybe a diplomat’s son? And he tried to think of any V.I.Ps who had children between the ages of eighteen and twenty. He came up blank. 

Now he was waiting in S.H.I.E.L.D. Medical, in what he figured was a consultation room, and he was finally about to meet this person, whoever they were. For some absurd reason, he actually found himself a bit nervous. He actually started when the door to the room suddenly opened and Agent Hill entered accompanied by a tall and intimidating blonde man. The man, while looking remarkably fit, also looked ill. There was a pale cast to his skin and bags under his eyes. Hill was still in her black S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform but the man was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, so it took him a moment to place him. _Captain America._ Max froze, how did this involve Captain America? Did he know the Omega? Max realized he was starring and quickly rose to his feet. 

Agent Hill made quick introductions, ‘Max, I would like you to meet Captain Steven Rogers.” She turned her attention to the Captain, “Captain Rogers, this is Max Nolan, formerly of the USMC, he is now a nurse with Omega Health Services.”

Captain Roger’s grasped Max’s hand with a firm grip and gave him a nod of acknowledgement and, oddly, what appeared to be a shy smile. They quickly settled around the table and the silence was beginning to turn awkward. Max looked from Captain Rogers to Agent Hill, and then back again. He was missing something. 

Finally he just decided to address the question head on. “Captain Rogers, don’t take this the wrong way, it is an absolute pleasure to meet you, but why are you here?”

Captain Rogers met his eyes for a moment, and Max was sure he could see a slow flush creeping up his neck. The man, for being a super hero, seemed very uncomfortable. Max had an absurd thought, “Are you here to read me the riot act and threaten me so make sure your omega friend is safe? Because I can assure that no harm with come to them...”

His words got a response out of the Captain, but not the one he was expecting. “Mr. Nolan,” Rogers interrupted, meeting Max’s eyes and this time really smiling, “the Omega is me.”

Max stared. He couldn’t help it. This wasn’t anywhere near what he had expected. But from the serious, albeit, uncomfortable look in Rogers’ eyes, it was true. He quickly went over in his head all the history about Captain America that he had learned from school, T.V. and the occasional movie. While it was never directly stated, it was always just assumed that Captain Rogers was an Alpha. Now that he thought about it, he found that odd. He went over in his head again what he knew about Captain Rogers in light of finding out he was an Omega. 

“Now that I think about it,” Max spoke slowly, following the trail of his thoughts “this makes so much sense.” In retrospect, it wasn’t surprising at all. Captain America was known to have incited fierce loyalty in the men that he led.

Apparently his conclusions were not clear to either Captain Rogers or Agent Hill, both of whom were looking at him like he had lost them. Max actually flushed a bit to be caught musing by Captain America himself. He rushed to explain. 

“Alpha’s are good in independent roles and in very hierarchical leadership roles, but some of history’s best leaders have been Omegas. Ghandi, for example. Or Woodrow Wilson or Martin Luther King Jr. Current research now demonstrates that Omega’s are also very effective leaders, just of a different sort, because they have empathy. They are able to better understand what others are thinking, work collaboratively, and are driven to protect the weak, that is why you often find them leading social movements.”

Max grinned at Captain Rogers, who was starting to look less worried and more amused. “One thing history books always love to point out about you is that you love fighting for the underdog. Know I know why.”

Captain Rogers actually smiled a bit. But then Max had another thought. Captain Rogers had led people through a _war. For years._

“Captain Rogers,” he started slowly, “how old are you?”

“Ninety-five,” was his immediate response, and Max took a moment to absorb that before re-phrasing his questions.

“No, I mean biologically, how old are you.”

Rogers’ answer was slower this time. “Twenty-five.”

“So this isn’t your first heat?” He clarified.

“It is.”

“How….how is that possible?” Max had never heard of someone going into heat for the first time at 25. 

Rogers ran his hands over his face and through his hair and Max remembered that in the 40s being an Omega was something one kept secret. And one certainly did not discuss heats. This must be very uncomfortable for the man, doubly so given his celebrity status. Rogers took a deep breath and started to talk.

“Before I became a super soldier, I was always too ill to go through heats. The doctor’s at the time never thought I would. After I joined the army and became like this,” he gestured vaguely to himself, “the Army gave me suppressants because it was war time and omega’s were not even allowed in the army, much less in combat roles.”

Max grimaced, both at the mention of suppressants and at the history of the discrimination omega’s had endured. It made sense now. Like many biological processes, if an omega was too ill or under stress they were known to skip heats until they were healthier. He also knew that the suppressants used in the 1940 had vicious side effects that would have made the Captain quite ill. Suppressants were still available and used by some omega’s to control their heats, though Max knew that most preferred to go through the process at least once a year. 

“I am sorry you had to go through that.” Max said before he could think, “It must have been hard.”

Roger’s seemed startled at his words. “Thank you, is was,” he responded slowly. 

The conversation lulled for a moment until Agent Hill spoke up. “According to our physicians, Captain Rogers will enter into his first heat some time near the end of the week.” It was currently Monday. Max could also see a new blush working its way up Captain Rogers’ cheeks. Which just highlighted the man’s pallor. 

“Captain Rogers,” Max’s awe of Captain America was fading and he was actually starting to get a bit concerned for the man. He switched into his medical professional mode, “may I ask you some questions?”

Rogers nodded, seemingly expecting this, but clearly not looking forward to it. 

“Are you currently experiencing any symptoms of heat or suppressant withdrawal?”

The Captain glanced at Hill, who actually gave him an encouraging nod, before he answered, “yes.”

Max waited, but the Captain didn't continue “Would you elaborate?” Max prodded.

The Captain let out an audible sigh and ran his fingers through his hair again, he then stopped as he caught himself doing that. “Well,” he started, “I am irritable for one. I am also tired all the time, my concentration is shot, I can’t sleep, I am having trouble regulating my body temperature, and my strength had decreased by almost 30%.”

“You having mood swings?” The Captain nodded, “How about tremors?” The Captain didn’t answer, just held up his hand, which visibly shook. Hill actually looked a bit worried at this. 

“How long ago did these symptoms start?” There was a pause as the Captain calculated, “I noticed them almost three weeks ago.” Max blinked at him. _Three weeks?!?!_ Usually these symptoms only lasted a week, two at most. And the longer they lasted the worse the heat would be. 

“Have your physicians told you what that means?” Max asked. The man gave a rather morose nod. “Yes,” he responded, “and I assume because you asked that you know what it means too?”

“Yes,” Max replied, “and I am glad that you called somebody, because this might be rough.”

Max paused for a moment before turning to Agent Hill. “Agent Hill, may I have a moment alone with Captain Rogers?” She tilted her head curiously, but nodded and rose from her seat. She shut the door quietly behind her. 

Max leaned back in his chair, immediately more at ease without her bureaucratic presence and feeling at home in the presence of another soldier. Captain Rogers, for his part, had his hands clasped on the table in front of them and appeared to be studiously looking at his thumbnails. 

Max took a moment to really look at the man. He had seen videos of the Battle of New York, and the fight with the Winter Soldier. He had grown up on the myth of Captain America, and the ideals that Captain America represented were part of what drove him to join the Marine Corps in the first place. There was no doubt in Max’s mind that Steve Rogers was a hero. But more than that, he was a man. And now that he was really looking, Max could see that Captain Rogers was also achingly young. Hell, twenty-five seemed like a lifetime ago to Max. He could remember being so full of hope, and courage, and naïve to the ways of the world. And right now, Captain Rogers looked lost and completely out of his depth. Max had the insane thought that he wanted to protect him. As if Captain America needed his protection. 

“Captain Rogers,” he said, and waited for the Captain to look up and meet his eyes. “Is this what you want?” He asked. He realized that maybe no one had asked him this question. 

For his part, Rogers seemed to give this question some thought. After several moments, he fixed Max with a penetrating stare. “Mr. Nolan, I am sure you realize that my options are limited. I have been informed by my physicians that I need to go through a heat for my body to remain healthy, and given how I feel right now, I am inclined to believe them. At least we are in the 21st Century now and this is an option at all.”

Max nodded his head, impressed by the honesty of the answer, but also a little disheartened. “You know, this does not have to be a negative experience.” Rogers fixed him with a look that told Max there were some pre-conceived notions that needed to be overcome. In fact, Rogers looked so stoic Max started to chuckle, which only caused Rogers to look at him like he had gone a little mad. 

“You’re pretty freaked out about this, aren’t you?” Max asked without preamble, still grinning.

Rogers looked at him for a moment, before breaking into a self-depreciating grin, and shaking his head. “The last time I was this nervous was right before I got injected with an untested substance, bombarded with Gamma radiation, and became a super soldier.” Max could see why people would follow the Captain. Max liked him already, and with his honesty and humility, it was easy to miss the underlying charisma. 

Max leaned forward in his chair, “But that actually turned out pretty well for you, didn’t it?” He asked. 

Rogers paused for a moment before nodding, “Yeah,” he said, “I guess it did.”

“Okay,” Max gamely continued. He quickly pulled a pen and a pad of paper out of his briefcase. “Keeping that in mind, let’s talk about sex.”


	2. Chapter 2

Steve was only vaguely aware of getting of on the common room floor of Stark tower and heading in to sit at the table in the kitchen. He was still stunned by what had to be the most excruciatingly awkward conversation he had ever had. 

Max had been serious when he said they were going to talk about sex and he hadn’t let Steve leave until he had answered a packet of amazingly invasive questions about his sex life (those were easy since he had such little experience) and then an even more awkward survey about his preference on a range of things. Including food, partners, romance, and bizarrely, security, colours, and smells. The most surreal part had been the conversation about soft and hard limits, and safe words. Max had had to explain to him what that had even meant. 

He had blushed so much that his ability to get embarrassed had shut down halfway through the second hour and he had just started answering questions like a sit rep. Max, to his credit, had been both professional and humorous. He had treated Steve with respect, but still managed to break the spell of a particularly awkward question by stating that Steve should call him ‘Max’ instead of Mr. Nolan, seeing as how they had already gone past the contents of the first fifty dates. His comment had done a great deal to help Steve relax, and Steve had responded immediately with a ‘Call me Steve, ‘ and a comment that he was hoping their second date was less awkward than the first. 

Now he had homework. It has become quickly clear that Steve’s knowledge of being an omega was out-dated and heavily influence by his upbringing, and Max was adamant that he get up to speed before his heat. Toward that end, Max had given him half a dozen pamphlets and one thick article on Omegan physiology. Steve put the materials down on the table and got up quickly to pour himself a glass of orange juice. He was so tired and edgy, symptoms of an oncoming heat which were apparently very common, but incredibly annoying. 

Taking his glass, he went back to the table and sat down to read before he lost his nerve. He looked at the first pamphlet, _‘What it means to be an Omega?’_ it queried across the top in scrolling font. It then had a photo of two smiling teenagers, one girl and one boy, on the front. Steve decided to skip this. He had been given a very through briefing by medical and he figured he had a pretty good grasp of what it meant, at least physically, to be an omega. 

The next two pamphlets were more interesting. The first one was _Being an Omega is Awesome_ , which was something he would never had considered, and the second was _‘The Joys of Heat Sex: your guide to the steps of heat and how to get the most out of them.’_

Hmmm…Steve started to read. The first pamphlet just re-iterated what Max had stated earlier. That omega’s were now being appreciated for their unique strengths in leadership and highlighted how traditional ‘Omegan’ characteristics were ever more valuable today. Steve was no longer surprised to learn that while most politicians were Alphas, most social leaders were Omegas. The pamphlet went on to list many people that Steve looked up to but had previously had thought were Alphas. 

The next pamphlet was even more informative, even if it made him realize that that he had not, in fact, lost his ability to blush. Apparently, there had been an Omegan sexual revolution while he had been under the ice. Omega’s had clearly stepped into the spotlight and embraced their unique sexual traits. 

The pamphlet, while shocking, was _very_ informative. While he was aware that each heat has phases, he did not realize how they were so individual, or what they entailed. He wasn’t surprised to learn that the first phrase was about making the Omega feel safe, the second one was something ephemerally called ‘mental and social safety.’ This phase, apparently, could be ‘extremely emotionally taxing.’ The third phase was where the Omega’s partner needed to prove himself or herself worthy (i.e. a physical confrontation usually). He wondered what that meant in his and Max’s case. The last thing he wanted to do what hurt the poor man. The last two phases were the most confusing. Apparently the next phase was dependent on the personality of the Omega in question but could be anything from ‘insistent affection’ to ‘aggressive copulation,’ neither of which sounded appealing. The last one was titled ‘after care,’ and sounded a lot like cuddling. Doing any of this, much less all of it with a person he barely knew, made Steve incredibly uncomfortable. 

That being said, the entire pamphlet made heat sex sound _amazing_ , and addressed heat with no trace of shame or apology. Instead, it made it sounds like a particularly lucky physiological quirk that only omega’s were blessed with. Steve put the pamphlet down and stared out the window. For the first time since he had heard the news from the doctors about what awaited him, he didn’t feel dread. He was curious. He had only just met Max, but the man was competent and kind. And Max was crystal clear that he wasn’t ashamed about what was going to happen between them and he didn’t think Steve should be, either. Steve respected him for that. 

Steve was jolted out of his thoughts by Clint and Natasha making their way into the common room. They were both still wearing their SHIELD uniforms and had clearly just gotten back from a mission. Given that neither appeared to be injured, and they both looked relaxed. Steve assumed it had gone well. 

Natasha headed into the kitchen and immediately pulled out the huge pan she used post-mission to make an obscene amount of pasta and started some water on to boil. Clint made his way over to Steve and glanced at the pamphlets on the table before snatching one up.

“Oooo…Heat sex! I love heat sex!” He quickly flicked through the pamphlet without reading, “You excited Cap?”

Steve had been embarrassed to learn what was happening but he trusted his team and he wanted them to trust him. So when it can time to explain his two-week stay-cation at the tower he had told them the truth. They had been amazingly understanding, and it was actually on their recommendation that he had asked SHIELD to look into medical heat services.

Clint didn’t wait for Steve’s answer. “You find someone to help you out?” Clint asked. Steve nodded, “Yes,” he replied, “I met him for the first time today.”

Clint raised an eyebrow. “He cute?” He asked. 

Steve felt his eyebrows draw together. “I didn’t really look,” he answered honestly. “I was more concerned about his experience.”

“Good call,” Clint agreed. “When done right, heat sex can be fantastic!” On that declaration he headed into the kitchen and started searching through the cupboards for some of the pasta sauce that Tony always kept stocked. 

“Really?” Steve questioned towards Clint’s back. Clint nodded without looking around, his focus on looking for a second jar of sauce. 

“Oh yes!” He said, “You think regular sex is good? Heat sex is that times a hundred!” He turned triumphantly with the sauce in hand. Clint was the only other omega that Steve knew, and Steve had been meaning to ask him questions.  
“Don’t get me wrong,” Clint continued, “if you are dealing with an amateur it can suck. But if you are with someone who knows what you need…” Clint trailed off and started chewing his lower lip, his thoughts clearly moving into more risqué territory. 

Steve couldn’t help himself, he laughed at Clint. “So, I take it Phil knows what he is doing?” He teased. 

Clint gave him a filthy grin, “He sure does,” he agreed. 

Natasha turned back to Steve and raised her eyebrow at the bubbling pot. He nodded and she added another package of spaghetti, enough to match even his appetite. She and Clint worked in silence until the pasta was ready, while Steve read through the rest of the pamphlets and started in on the academic article. 

Natasha brought him a heaping plate of pasta and she and Clint sat down at the table with him. For a moment Steve wanted to pick up the materials, his pasta, and retreat to the safety of his apartment. But he was determined to lead by example. He respected Clint and the other omega’s he worked with. He didn’t want to act like he was ashamed, even if his upbringing told him to hide. 

It was Natasha who spoke this time. “How are you feeling?” She asked. He wasn’t sure if she was referring to his mental or physical health, so he answered both. “I am tired,” he replied, “and I don’t really know how to react to all of …this.” He waved his hand at the reading materials. 

Natasha nodded, as if she expected his answer. “You like him?” She was not one to beat around the bush, and it appeared she wasn’t going to start now. 

“Yeah,” Steve replied, realizing it was the truth. “He is an ex-marine, and seems to really care about what he does. We are actually meeting again tomorrow and he mentioned that he wanted to meet you guys.” Steve had thought that this was an odd request, but neither Nat nor Clint seemed surprised. 

“Good,” Clint nodded. “We want to meet him, too.”

They ate in silence for a while, until Clint pointed his fork at Steve (something Steve’s mother would have slapped his hand for) and asked. “So, did this guy tell you about the crying?”

“Max,” Steve prompted, “and no, Clint, there will be no crying.”

Clint smirked at him, giving him a look that he couldn’t interpret, “Sorry Cap, but there is always crying.”


	3. Chapter 3

Max stepped into the Avenger’s tower at six o’clock the next night. Steve met him in the lobby, and escorted him past the security protocols that led up to the Avenger’s common room. Without asking, he grabbed the grocery bag full of food that Max had brought with him, and carried it. Max had to smile. If anything, at six-foot-six and solidly built, he was one of the few people bigger than Captain America. 

They had already met earlier in the day for several hours where Max had sought to answer Steve’s faltering questions. Max was pleased to realize that Steve had indeed read everything he had sent home with him. And it was clear he had spoken with either another omega or done some research on his own. However, he was disheartened to realize that Steve was obviously still viewing his upcoming heat as an ordeal to be endured. 

While he wasn’t sure if Steve was aware, but Max knew that he had about four days until Steve entered his heat. During their conversation today Steve had had problems concentrating and had been moody (but unfailingly polite). He had already looked drawn when they had met yesterday, and even between their meeting this afternoon and his entry to the tower, Steve had become even more pale, and the shaking of his hands was clear if one knew to look for it. Captain America or not, Steve looked beat.

Max knew that the symptoms would only get worse, and he made a note to let Steve know what to expect. Fatigue was likely to be the most noticeable for the next day or two, but later symptoms could freak him out if he wasn’t ready for them.

Max followed Steve off the elevator, as they carried on their easy conversation about baseball. He was glad that he and Steve had been able to find points in common. It wasn’t often Max was called upon to assist and omega through their first heat who had also served in the army, liked swing music, and had an unfailing love of baseball. Even if his knowledge was 70 years out of date. 

While Max knew what to expect, he was still taken aback to be confronted by the entire Avengers team when he walked into the tower common room. Seated at the kitchen table was none other than Iron Man himself, Tony Stark, who was currently engrossed in something on a Starkpad. 

Seated at the counter was the Black Widow and Hawkeye. It took a moment for Max to put names to the faces, Natasha and Clint. In the common room on a sofa in front of the television, he could make out the back of a tall blond head that he was pretty sure belonged to the Asgardian God of Thunder. At his entrance, everyone turned to fix him with gazes that went from overtly curious (Thor) to flat and potentially hostile (Black Widow). _Oh wow,_ He thought. Even his experience in the Marines didn’t prepare him to have dinner with a group of people who could, individually, kill him without a second thought. 

It took Steve a moment to notice that Max had stopped walking, and another moment to locate him in the doorway. Steve’s smile was bright, even when he was tired, “Don’t let them fool you,” he said, “if you get nervous just remember that Clint still sleeps with a teddy bear.”

That was all it took to make the room spring back to life, with Clint exclaiming “It was a gift from a fan!” While Tony made lewd suggestions as to what type of ‘relationship’ Clint had with his bear. This quickly evolved into another round of heckling where Clint brought up Tony’s tendency to sleep with robots and then Thor’s lack of having to sleep much at all. 

Steve and Max made their way into the kitchen, where Steve started unloading the grocery bag. “It was a good idea to make dinner.” He commented, “Nothing gets this group together like food.” That got a genuine smile from Max, “My family on my mother’s side is Greek. I learned from her that food is the answer to most things, particularly how to get to know people.” Though he didn’t say it, Max was particularly interested in getting to know Steve.

With that, he set to work getting his mother’s famous moussaka recipe put together. When Steve asked what he could do, Max steered him to a seat at the counter, poured him a glass of water, and told him he was responsible for protecting him from the other Avengers. What he really wanted was for Steve to rest a bit, and he was pretty sure Steve saw through his ruse but humoured him.  
Clint and Natasha saw it too, and Max was a bit surprised when Clint came over and offered to help. Max handed him the vegetables and quickly learned that if you wanted something chopped, the most efficient way to do that is to give it to an assassin. In no time the salad was ready and waiting to be dressed, the moussaka was cooking, and Max was opening bottles of wine while Tony Stark, of all people, set the table. They even managed to drag someone named Bruce, who appeared to be a resident scientist, out of a lab from somewhere in the tower. 

The dinner was over quickly, with the conversation stopping as soon as the food was set out. Despite making enough to feed his mother’s entire extended family, there wasn’t a single bite left after everyone had eaten their fill. Conversations then broke up naturally with the scientifically minded folks (i.e. Bruce and Tony) staking claim to the kitchen table and everyone else moving to the living room to chat. 

It wasn’t lost on Max or anyone that Steve was flagging, even though it was barely after eight. After having eaten a huge meal, he had gotten increasingly quiet, and when Max looked over, Steve’s eyes were slowly drooping. Max grinned. Steve was trying to be a good host, and was therefore refusing to go to bed. When Steve got up, likely in an effort to stay awake or get a cup of coffee, Max excused himself and caught him in the kitchen. 

“Why don’t you call it a night, man?” Max asked in his most neutral manner, “You have been a great host but I totally get that you are tired. And tired is normal.” He could see Steve fight with himself but the battle was short and Steve just nodded. 

“You will be okay with everyone else?” Steve asked with a worried glance at the other occupants of the tower. “They can be a bit overwhelming.”

Max just gave him a grin. “My sister has triplets, I think I can handle overwhelming. Not even the Avengers can reach that level of destruction.”

Steve smiled tiredly at that comment, and then nodded his head, “Okay. I am beat. I will catch up with you later, I guess.”

“Good idea,” Max agreed, “But before you go, I want to give you a head up about the next few days.” Max spent the next five minutes detailing to Steve what he could expect from his body as it got ready for heat, particularly one as difficult as Max expected Steve’s to be. Steve went from bemused to alarmed to resigned. “Okay,” he said hesitantly once Max was done talking. “That sounds…unpleasant.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, steeling himself. “I will ask JARVIS to make sure I have everything I need.” With that he waved a tired goodnight and headed towards the elevator. 

As soon as the elevator pinged closed, Max was unsurprised to be met in the kitchen by the Black Widow herself. Max smiled at her; she did not smile back. He raised his hands in a placating gesture. “Before you threaten to kill me if I hurt him, know that I will do my best to get him through this and out the other side.” The Widow paused. 

She considered him for a long moment and Max thought briefly that this was how his life would end. Cooking dinner for the Black Widow, only to have her kill him. But instead she seemed to make up her mind, reached out, and grabbed him by the wrist before pulling him back into the living room where everyone else was still seated. Clearly, they had been waiting for him. 

Max sat back down on the couch and realized everyone was looking at him. It was Tony who spoke, “Okay, Clint told us that the more you know about Cap, the better. So, how can we help you?”

\---

Max was unsurprised to be summoned to S.H.I.E.L.D the next day. He was, however, surprised that it wasn’t to meet with Captain Rogers, who he was informed had taken as sick day, but to meet with S.H.I.E.L.D medics again. 

He had no idea what other tests they could possibly want to do to him but he steeled himself all the same. But it turned out that this meeting wasn’t about his medical history, but about Steve’s.

Max spent the afternoon huddled around a conference table with the two main physicians of S.H.I.E.L.D., a geneticist, and the head nurse. Once learning about his background in medicine they grew more comfortable and moved from talking about ‘potential problems’ with euphemisms to telling him that Steve’s metabolism could have negative effects for him, and Steve’s super soldier abilities could have negative effects on Max. Max spent almost an hour looking at Steve’s file and it was, to put it mildly, unbelievable. Everyone knew that Captain America was different, but he had never appreciated how different he was from all other humans. 

Essentially, the physicians didn’t know what was going to happen when Steve went into his heat, but they had some informed guesses. They rightly pointed out that most Omega’s are lighter in frame, smaller in stature, and often did not have much muscle mass. Much like Steve was before his transition. Along with his enhanced strength and stamina, Steve also had enhanced senses, all of which would get even more enhanced during heat. This served him well in the field, but would make him more susceptible to the discomfort of his heat and more responsive to any kind of stimulation. Max mulled this over, particularly when he learned that regular pain killers didn’t work on Steve. It looked like they were going to have to go old school. 

The sensitivity to scent, and his ability to produce it, was going to be an interesting problem. The scent of omega’s, when they chose not to use scent cancelling lotions and soaps, was universally considered pleasant and had a calming effect on both alphas and betas. An omega in heat, however, had the ability to draw the interest of any nearby alpha. And it was this smell, along with pheromones in their saliva, that permitted the selected alpha to keep up, or rather keep it up, during the omega’s heat. 

Max was concerned with if Steve would be affected at all by alpha pheromones. When Max posed this question the physicians paused to consider his words. The dark-haired senior physician finally spoke up, “I suspect that Captain Roger’s metabolism won’t be able to burn through an airborne pheromone quickly enough that it won’t affect him. If anything, he will be impacted more profoundly because his lungs will be very efficient at getting the pheromones into his bloodstream. As long as he is in proximity to you, he will be affected.”

Max nodded. This was good, the impact of an alpha’s pheromones on an omega were similar to a feel-good sedative. It was how Alpha’s were able to keep heat-agitated omegas calm. And why omegas going through a solitary heat were often prescribed sedatives. 

The second point they brought up was a bit more concerning. “Mr. Nolan, the head nurse started, “as you are aware it is common for omegas to become extremely emotional during the second phase of their heat, particularly if they have suffered trauma. This is due to the cocktail of hormones in their bloodstream.” Max raised his eyebrows at her, he already knew this. The nurse paused to gather her thoughts. “Most often alphas are either larger than their partner omega, or the calming effect of the alpha pheromones makes sure that the omegas don’t harm themselves or the present alpha.” Max wasn’t sure where she was going with this. He had never worried about getting hurt during a heat. Sure, tears were almost guaranteed but not violence. “What are you getting at?” He pushed.

She was a S.H.I.E.L.D. nurse so she got right to the point. “Captain Rogers is not some 18 year old suffering from teenaged angst. He is a super soldier who woke up 70 years in the future and with a healthy case of PTSD. Now, he is renowned for his self control and restraint, but our concern is that under the influence of heat hormones he may unintentionally harm you or himself.” 

Once he heard this, Max was a bit embarrassed that he had not considered this himself. Heat hormones were like going through puberty all at once, and served as a sort of reset and equilibrium setter for omegas. It was for this reason why omegas struggling with mood disorders were often encouraged to go through a cycle of heat. This was also the reason omegas were strongly discouraged from going on suppressants for any period of time. The longer they were on suppressants, the more unstable they tended to become. 

Steve was way past the point where he should have had a heat, and had had more trauma in his life then the next 100 people combined. He was going to have to deal with all of it while trying to keep his emotions (and super strength) under control. 

Max had never felt threatened by any of his clients but he was willing to acknowledge he couldn’t match Captain Rogers in a fight, even weakened and under the influence of alpha pheromones. 

The nurse continued, as she slid across a small black box, “We have put together a panic button for you what we ask you keep with you during Captain Roger’s heat.” Max nodded as he took the box. “One of the reasons you were selected, in addition to your medical experience, is because of your size and military experience. We believe you will be able to defend yourself if necessary, and we encourage you to do so. We have also asked Captain Rogers remove all weapons from his quarters.”

Max was very glad he had not been there for this conversation. “How did he take that,” he asked with a slight smile. The nurse actually smiled back, and he got the impression that she was quite fond of Steve. “He was shocked at first but after I explained our reasoning he assured me he would do as I asked.” Max had only spent a few days with Steve, but he was sure that wasn’t all he had said. He raised is eyebrow at the nurse and continued to wait. She gave an even broader smile this time, “this is, of course, after we convinced him that locking him in a room alone or sedating him was not the best option.” 

Max left his meeting with the medics in possession of a brand new panic button, more questions than answers, and the urge to talk to Steve. Instead, he was surprised when Natasha intercepted him in the lobby of S.H.I.E.L.D.

“Agent Romanoff,” he said, more out of shock then in greeting. 

“Mr. Nolan,” was her cool response. She waited. 

“Ummm…what can I do for you?” He was finally compelled to ask. Natasha Romanoff was a legend even amongst the legends surrounding the Avengers. She was one of only two non-enhanced individuals in the Avengers, and she was the only woman. She was also undeniably beautiful, and even more deadly. Max totally understood where she got the name ‘Black Widow,’ as he was alternately drawn to her in fascination at the same time he felt the need to get as far away from her as quickly as possible. 

“It isn’t what you can do for me,” she said, “it’s what I can do for you. I am going to teach you have to take down Steve, if you have to.”

Max didn’t know what to say to this, so he just said what first came to his mind, “Okaaayyyy.” He said. 

“Follow me,” she said, and without looking to see if he did she headed back into S.H.I.E.L.D.

Max followed.


	4. Chapter 4

It was two days since Steve has seen Max, and the second time since Steve has entered the 21st century that he had called in sick. The first time was yesterday. He felt like hell, and if he didn’t feel so bad it would have been almost funny how perturbed the S.H.I.E.L.D. switchboard operator had sounded when he had called in. She had even asked for his name twice, just to be sure. 

Steve put his phone down on the counter and shuffled his way over to the kettle. For the first time since the serum, he felt like he was coming down with the flu. Everything ached and he seemed to feel every one of his 95 years. He put on the kettle and moved over to the counter to search of the most mild kind of tea he had. He had already tried coffee and the smell, a scent that normally invigorated him, had almost caused him to loose his morning toast. Toast which was the only thing his sensitive stomach had wanted to keep down. 

Despite his queasiness, he knew he needed to keep hydrated. If nothing else, to keep his low – grade headache from getting worse. The kettle whistled and he managed to dig out a chamomile that he used when he wanted to relax. When the scent didn’t immediately turn his stomach he put the tea bag in his favourite mug and added the hot water. He then made his way over to the sofa in the living room and settled in front of the TV to wait for the tea to cool. 

He wasn’t all that surprised to wake up on the sofa to knocking on his door several hours later. Forgetting how he felt, tried to sit up only to have a stomach-ache of Hulk-sized proportions force him back onto the coach with a groan. He clasped his hands to his lower abdomen. Everything hurt.

“JARVIS,” he ground out, “Who is at the door?”

JARVIS responded quickly, “Agents Romanoff and Barton, Sir. It appears they have brought lunch.”

While eating didn’t sound appealing, company did. “Go ahead and let them in, please,” he instructed. 

“With pleasure, sir.”

As soon as they entered, both Clint and Nat made their way over to the sofa. Clint had two bags of food from their favorite Thai place clenched in his left hand. They both surveyed him with slightly worried eyes. “We heard you called in sick,” Nat said, “we wanted to make sure you were okay.” She paused for a moment and surveyed him with a critical eye, “I take it this is part of the process?” She finally asked. 

Steve nodded his head, “I think so. Max warned me that I wouldn’t feel great but he didn’t tell me I would feel hung over and like I had been punched in the kidneys.”

At his words, Clint grimaced in sympathy. “OOOOooooo….it’s cramps. I _hate cramps._ ” Clint got up and placed the food on the table, “Did Max tell you to get some heat packs?”

Steve was still trying to catch up. Right. Cramps. Max had mentioned that, Steve just had not put the pain in his stomach together with it. “Yeah, I have some under the sink in the bathroom.” Clint headed off down the hallway, presumably to go after said heat packs. At the same time Natasha picked up Steve’s cold tea and headed into the kitchen. Normally, Steve would have followed her and made small talk while they set the table but this time he just didn’t feel up to it. Instead, he just rested his head on the arm of the sofa while he listened to Nat put the kettle back on. 

Clint quickly returned with one of the heat packs and without asking pulled up Steve’s T-shirt and placed it on his abdomen. Steve jumped but then sighed in relief as the heat made his stomach uncoil. “Ugh, that’s better.” He mumbled in thanks to Clint. The archer gave him a grin in return before grasping a blanket off the edge of the sofa and settling it over Steve, who hadn’t even realized he was cold.

“Anything else hurt?” He asked. Steve just sighed and decided to go with the truth, “Everything,” he said. “If I didn’t know better, I would say I have the flu. And my head is killing me.” As if to drive the point home, the tea kettle whistled and Steve winced at the high sharp noise. However, the pain was worth it when Natasha returned with a cup of tea. The smell was unfamiliar, but whatever was in it, it didn’t cause his stomach to revolt and he started to sip it gratefully. 

“What is this?” He asked.

“It is some tea that Max told me about yesterday. He recommended that I pick some up for you.” Steve nodded at this. Weirdly pleased that Max and Nat were talking, and that Max was thinking about him. 

Without prompting, both Nat and Clint settled themselves in the living room, Clint on the second sofa and Nat sharing a sofa with Steve. Clint turned on the TV, and after dishing out food for himself and Natasha, they settled in to watch the tail end of a documentary. Steve finished his tea and was happy to note that his stomach was feeling more at ease. His cramps were also dissipating to a low ache so all he had to contend with was his headache and the fact that even though he had slept all morning he could certainly do with another nap. He absentmindedly rubbed the back of his neck, trying to ease the aching behind his eyes. 

He must have drifted off again because the next time he woke up he was alone on the couch. The TV was muted and he could hear the sound of people at the dinner table behind him. His headache was even worse so he kept still and let his ears tell him who it was that had invaded his apartment. 

Something that would normally have smelt good but currently sent his nausea spiralling was wafting in from the direction of the dining table. If there was food then Tony would likely be there, and drag Bruce along. He also knew Nat and Clint were likely still around. From snatches of muted conversation he also recognized Phil Coulson’s voice. This meant he had stopped by after work. Geez…had he slept through the entire afternoon? From the sounds of conversation and laughter they were having a good time. Having all of his team here, in his apartment, safe, being fed, and together gave him an unfamiliar rush of warmth. For one startling moment he almost felt like he was going to cry. 

Steve took a deep breath and pulled himself together. He shifted around to try and get a better look, only to hiss a breath through his teeth as pain shot from his temples down his spine. He closed his eyes and pressed the heels of his hands against the sides of his head. 

The conversation abruptly stopped and he could hear footsteps approaching as he lay still and tried to breathe through the pain in his head. He felt a cool hand on the back of his neck and was surprised to hear Max’s voice. “What is it?” Max asked. “Is it the cramps?”

Steve almost shook his head but stopped himself. While his stomach still hurt, the pain was secondary to the agony banding his forehead. “No,” he whispered, as though being loud would make the pain worse, “I just have a nasty headache.”

Max hummed in understanding before leaning over and softly asking “Steve, can you sit up? Is it okay if I touch you?” Absently, Steve also noted that Max smelled good. Like fresh grass and baked bread. 

Despite the pain, Steve was curious. “Okay,” he mumbled and levered himself up gently from where he head was resting on the arm rest. He had to breathe shallowly and move slowly to keep his head from splitting open. He set his back against the armrest and leaned his side against the back of the couch, giving clear access to his neck. In the back of his mind he realized how far he had come that he was willing to turn his back on his teammates, much less a relative stranger, and that he was comfortable with them seeing him this weak. 

He could feel Max’s warm hands on his shoulders, rubbing gentle circles, and he could hear what he assumed was the others moving in behind him. “He alright?” he heard Tony ask. “Yeah, he will be find,” Max said in what Steve recognized as his best ‘Omega lecture’ voice. “Before Omega’s go into heat their senses become more acute, which is likely why Steve’s stomach is upset. The smell and taste are too much right now. Well, Omega’s also get more sensitive to touch, in particular on their hands, feet and the backs of their necks.”

“That’s not the only place they get sensitive,” Steve heard Clint sing-song. He then heard a slight ‘Oooofff’, which he suspected was from Nat’s elbow ending up in Clint’s ribs. 

“That, too,” Max agreed amiably, and Steve could definitely hear a smile in his voice, “but that is only once the heat starts. Before the heat, the sensitivity isn’t sexual. It is almost like the body’s way of apologizing for the uncomfortable aspects to follow.”

Max’s hands slowly moved from rubbing Steve’s shoulders to the back of his neck. His thumbs first drawing small and tight circles along either side of his spine. It felt good, really good. Max’s hands then moved down to where Steve’s neck met his shoulders and he felt Max dig in his thumbs and then draw them firmly upwards to the base of his skull. He then immediately dug his knuckles into the muscles on either side of his spine and steadily and very firmly started kneading them outward. 

The relief was instantaneous, and it felt _amazing_. Steve couldn’t help it and he let out a low groan and slumped further into the sofa. “That okay?” Max asked Steve unnecessarily, while still rubbing. “Uhhh huh,” was all Steve managed as he tilted his head further forward, offering himself up on a platter and eliciting a snicker from one of his team mates. 

Max kept up his ministration for a few more minutes while Steve’s headache faded and he became increasingly boneless, emitting soft sighs of pleasure that he was sure he would be embarrassed about later. With each rub against his neck Steve felt as though his mind was being bathed in cool water. He could feel his tense muscles relaxing and his fatigue slipping away. Like the nerves of his neck were attached to every part of his body. Steve could vaguely hear Max talking about endorphins and pressure points, but he wasn’t really listening. Just floating along in bliss. He did, however, catch Clint whispering to Phil, “can we try this next time?” Which caused Max to pause long enough to pull Coulson over for a quick tutorial. 

Much to his own surprise, Steve found that he didn’t mind. In fact, he _wanted_ his teammates to touch him. Especially if it meant that he got an additional ten minutes of having two set of hands on his neck and shoulders, both working on very successfully turning him into a useless puddle of goo. 

“I wonder if HYDRA knew that all they had to do to take down Captain America was to give him a neck rub?” he heard Natasha tease. He considered saying something, but only managed to get out a rather undignified snort. 

“I love you, too,” he heard her call back. 

Some time later, Steve had no idea how long. He realized that the glorious neck rub has stopped. He no longer felt like hell. His headache and the cramps had faded into the background. He looked around and noticed that everyone was settled into his two oversized sofas and were watching the very ending of one of the Mission Impossible movies, he didn’t know which one. His heart felt warm, just having everyone around him. Safe and in his home. 

He slowly sat up, and stretched his arms. His feet were firmly braced under Nat’s thigh and his toes were warm. He wiggled his toes to let her know he was awake. She looked over and smiled at him. 

“You hungry or thirsty?” She asked. He nodded to thirsty, but his stomach was not interested in any food. Nat returned with a large bottle of water, which Steve found that he had to sip to keep his stomach from revolting. He finished up just as the movie ended. While the credits rolled, Steve looked over onto the other side of Nat and saw Max. 

“When did you get here?” He asked. He figured that was a lot nicer then asking him _why_ he was here. Max smiled at him but it was Nat who answered, “ I called him after we saw how ill you were and invited him over.”

Max leaned forward back into Steve’s line of sight, his smile was still in place, “looks like you are in a rush to get started.” Steve stared at him. “What do you mean?” Steve asked, “I am supposed to have a couple of days.”

Max kept smiling even as he shook his head, “Nope,” he said, popping the ‘p’ sound. “I am guessing you will start your heat sometime tonight or early tomorrow.” Steve flushed. He appreciated that Max was so comfortable with this, but he wasn’t. Steve ignored Nat’s grin, and leaned his head back against the couch with an audible ‘thunk’ and a verbalized “Ugh.”

He recognized a chuckle from Clint. “Really, Steve. It isn’t so bad, even with the crying. And with the right partner it can be so, so good.” Steve looked over and saw Clint making doe eyes at Coulson, who was holding Clint’s hand and gently massaging his palm. Steve’s blush got even hotter and he put one hand over his face in an attempt to avoid everyone’s gaze. “There will be no crying,” he muttered in Clint’s direction. 

He heard Clint scoff, “there is always crying.”

Nat rubbed his calf soothingly and then abruptly stood up and started gather up dishes. This seemed to be taken as the signal to everyone else that it was time to go. In no time his living room was tidied up, the dishes put in the dish washer, and the leftover lasagne put away in the refrigerator with the message that they might be hungry ‘later.’

Nat was the last to leave and as Steve saw her to the door he was suddenly hit with a case of nerves. Max was sitting on his couch, apparently planning on spending the next several days with him, and Steve had no idea how to act. Nat seemed to sense his discomfort and she very uncharacteristically reached out her hand and placed it on the side of his face. “Steve,” she said in that voice which told him to pay attention, “if there is any time in your life to let your instincts guide you, this is it. Don’t be afraid to trust yourself.” She then quickly patted his cheek and was gone. 

Steve shut the door behind her and slowly turned to look at Max, trying to figure out something to say. Except he wasn’t on the sofa where Steve had left him. Instead, Steve followed his ears to the guest bedroom where he saw Max’s black duffle on the bed and could hear the sound of teeth being brushed in the bathroom. Steve was at a loss, and he stood in the doorway of the guest bedroom feeling like an idiot until Max walked out in a t-shirt and a pair of flannel sleeping pants. 

Max took one look at Steve and started to laugh, his eyes crinkling up at the corners. “Geez, Steve. Don’t look so horrified. I am not an alien from outer space hell bent on killing you and taking over the earth. If you are determined to be like this,” he teased, “then think of it like going to the dentist. You may not like it, it may be uncomfortable, but you will be better for having gone.”

“I don’t know what kind of dentist you go to Max, but sex and emotional breakdowns are not a normal part of my dental hygiene routine.”

Max grinned, “True, very true.” Max took another breath and then sat down on the bed. Steve was still standing unsurely in the doorway and he knew that it was pretty clear he was nervous. 

Max had obviously picked up on it, “Steve, what happens over the next few days is entirely up to you. I won’t do anything without your express consent. If anything happens that you are uncomfortable with or don’t like, all you have to do is say ‘stop’ and I will. Just keep in mind that we are partners in this. You are going to have access to my body just as much as I am going to have access to yours. We are going to be much more successful working together so even if it is uncomfortable, I need you to communicate with me. Does that make sense?”  
Steve nodded. They had been over this before but he appreciated the reminder, it let him know that Max also took this part seriously. 

“Now,” Max continued. “If I were you, I would go take a shower and head to bed. I would guess that some time early tomorrow your heat is going to start. Do you remember what the symptoms are?” It should have sounded patronizing, but didn’t. Steve nodded again. He remembered, even if he didn’t like it. “Okay, if those symptoms start before I am up, I want you to come here and wake me. Does that sound like a plan?”

Steve nodded yet again. Yeah, that sounded like a plan he could follow. “Hey Max,” he said before heading to his room, “Thanks.”


	5. Chapter 5

Max has asked JARVIS to wake him up when Steve’s temperature started to rise, and he was drawn out of sleep at a quarter after four by JARVIS’s polite voice. 

“Mr Nolan,” JARVIS intoned, “You wanted me to inform you when Captain’s Rogers temperature started to climb. It has gone up steadily for the past hour by 1.2 degrees.”

That meant Max had about two hours until Steve woke up. And he would be well into his heat by then. “Thanks, JARVIS,” Max responded, “Were you able to get the things I asked for?”

“Oh course, sir. The items you requested are have been placed in the hall.”

Max silently sent a thanks to Tony Stark (something he never thought he would do) for freely offering JARVIS’s services. Max got up and quickly showered and brushed his teeth. He then went to the front door and brought in the half dozen bags of groceries that he had arranged to have delivered. Instead of putting them away, he placed the bags prominently on the counter and fixed himself a hearty breakfast. It would likely be a while before he had enough time for a sit-down meal. 

Max washed up after himself and sat at the counter sipping the last of his coffee. He was also starting to feel edgy. The delicious scent of omega was filtering through the apartment from Steve’s room and it was potent. Max wasn’t surprised, given that Steve was a super soldier. Each omega’s scent was different and unique. Steve smelled like warm leather, lavender, and something faintly citrus. Max took another deep breath and welcomed the rush of both arousal and protectiveness that the smell elicited. 

He was just finishing up his coffee when a wave of scent washed over him, enough that it left him temporarily dizzy. He looked up to find Steve standing at the end of the hallway at the entrance to the kitchen. His hair was sticking up at all angles and he was only wearing a loose pair of sleep pants. He wasn’t wearing a shirt and his feet were bare. Max had known that Captain America was in good shape but he had had no idea how good. He was struck by a quick burst of nerves. Steve was built. Built, undeniably beautiful, and deadly. 

He was also very much in the throes of heat. Steve’s hands were loose and open at his sides, but they trembled slightly. He was flushed and balanced on the balls of his feet, like he was either ready to attack, or to run. Max took a deep breath and pushed out a wave of Alpha scent towards him. Max could see when Steve caught it. His nostrils flared and his pupils, already dilated, expanded further to envelope the remaining colour in his eyes. It had the desired effect, and Steve’s postured relaxed from being on the edge of fight-or-flight to a less cautious and more curious pose. 

Steve’s eyes tracked slowly over the kitchen, taking in the bags of food and Max. Scanning for any kind of threat. 

“Good morning,” Max greeted, moving slowly to rinse out his mug and place it in the sink. “How are you feeling?”

Steve didn’t respond, nor did he step any further into the kitchen, he just watched. Nonplussed, Max went about unpacking the bags of groceries and putting them way. He took his time and let Steve clearly see what he was doing. By the time he was on the fourth bag, the tension had faded from Steve’s body and he had taken a few steps toward the counter. When he finished with the sixth bag Steve’s eyes were watching Max with an unsettling intensity. 

Max then went around the apartment and locked all the doors and windows. He knew it wasn’t necessary, that the tower had some of the best security in the world. But that wasn’t the point. The point was to make the Omega part of Steve feel safe and secure so that he could relax. To an Omega, that meant food and security. 

Max’s actions seemed to have the desired effect. When he made his way back into the kitchen Steve’s cheeks were pink and the smell of arousal clouded the air. Max stopped several feet away from him, but his body responded with an answering rush of hormones and an instant hard-on. Since Max was also only wearing sleeping pants, his reaction was obvious, and Steve twitched in his direction but didn’t make a move. 

“What is going through you head right now, Steve?” Max asked softly. Despite how much he wanted to go up to Steve and run his hands through his hair, he felt it was important that Steve be in control and make the first move. 

Steve licked his lips, and blinked slowly, his eyes tracking side to side as he searched for the words. “I want…ummm,” he cleared his throat and started again. “One part of me wants to go up to you and stick my face in your neck and just breathe,” he said in a rush. He licked his lips again, like he was tasting the air, “and the other part of me thinks that is really weird.” He finally met Max’s eyes and gave him a faint smile. 

Max smiled back and took a step closer and let out more pheromones. “Why don’t you take a deep breath, and decide what you are comfortable with?” He tilted his neck in invitation, and Steve’s eyes were immediately focused on it. “And just so you know, I also want to bury my face in your neck. The impulse is totally normal.” He smiled reassuringly as Steve’s eyes flickered to his face and then back to his neck. Steve took a deep breath, as Max had suggested. The closer they were, the more pheromones Steve would inhale and the calmer he would be. Steve took another breath and then another. With each subsequent inhale Max could see his hesitation fading. After a few minutes of silent contemplation, Max was unsurprised when Steve started to move towards him. He advanced slowly, telegraphing his moves to Max. When Max tilted his neck in further invitation, Steve took it and closed the final gap between them. 

Steve gently placed his hands on Max’s hips and, being slightly shorter, leaned in and rested his chin on Max’s shoulder while nudging his nose near the scent gland under Max’s ear. Max could feel Steve’s breath on his neck, and could feel his fevered skin. “I am going to touch you now, Steve, is that okay?” Max asked gently.

Steve just nodded his head absently while snuggling further into Max’s neck and pressing their chest’s together. Max smiled at this very Omega-like behaviour and lifted one hand up to wrap gently around Steve’s waist. He used the other hand to rub gently at the back of his neck. Steve’s reaction was immediate. He gave a sigh before rubbing the side of his face against Max’s shoulder and letting out a low groan. The scent of arousal spiked and seemingly of their own accord Steve’s hands moved from Max’s waist to run insistently up and down his back. Steve then took a few steps forward, pinning Max between his body and the kitchen counter. The move was not so much aggressive as it was an attempt to get closer. 

Max continued to rub the back of Steve’s neck, while the Captain got increasingly handsy and assertive; investigating first one side of Max’s neck and then the other with his lips, his hands roaming over Max’s torso. The younger man likely didn’t realize it, but Max knew he was being scented. Steve was trying to get his scent all over him as a way of claiming him. This was good. Very good. Being possessive meant that, at least his Omega part, had decided that Max was an acceptable suitor. 

And Max was certainly not unaffected by the attention or the amount of pheromones that Steve was putting off. His arousal was hard and he could feel Steve’s very evident interest against his thigh where he had him pinned against the counter. Steve had started to gently run his lips across Max’s throat, and Max gave out a whispered ‘yes’ to encourage him to continue. He whispered another yes when Steve’s hands hesitantly started to play with the waistband of his pants, signalling Steve’s desire to move his attentions southward. 

Max could feel it the moment’s Steve’s body started to prepare itself. The younger man froze at the same instant the smell of his desire thickened with the scent of slick. Max had been told by some of his clients that the first time they started self-lubricating they didn’t know how to react. And that it was incredibly unsettling to have your body responding to overwhelming sensations in a way you didn’t understand. Steve’s head jerked up, and if the startled look in his eyes was anything to go by, he found this sensation just as disconcerting as his other clients had. 

Max moved his hands from Steve’s back and up to his face. Gently tracing the younger man’s eyebrows and cheekbones. “Don’t worry,” he said, “what you are feeling is totally normal and natural. But I suggest we move this to the bedroom.” The S.H.I.E.L.D. physicians has been correct, in that Steve’s was very clearly feeling the effects of both his heat and Max’s Alpha influence. His eyes were glassy and his pupils wide. While Max was sure that the rational part of Steve’ s brain was still present it was clear that he has let the Omega part take the lead, at least for now. 

Max let out an undignified squawk of surprise when Steve wrapped his arms around Max’s waist, picked him up with apparent ease, and started walking down the hall with him. Max was not a small man and he could not remember the last time he had been picked up. It was only a matter of moments before they were in what Max assumed to be Steve’s bedroom and Max was being placed at the foot of the bed. Steve had buried his head once again into the side of Max’s neck and was using his hands to pull Max’s t-shirt over his head. Max obliged by lifting his arms. 

As soon as he brought his arms down he grasped Steve’s face in his hands and pulled him in for a gentle kiss. He knew how inexperienced Steve was, and the kiss was returned hesitantly. Max wasn’t going to let Steve rush this just because he was nervous. He pulled back and kissed a gentle trail starting at Steve’s forehead and working down either side of his face. He then very slowing kissed him along the seam of his lips, gently coaxing him into opening his mouth. Max had years of experience and a lot of patience and he took his time plundering Steve’s mouth. First gently and them more aggressively before backing off and giving Steve a moment to catch his increasingly frantic breath. 

Max only stopped when it was obvious that the younger man had reached his limits. Steve’s desperate pants were interspersed with whines of need. His lips were swollen and face flushed. The smell of aroused Omega and slick filled the air and Steve was clumsily pulling at the drawstring of Max’s pants, almost begging for permission. 

Max slid his hands into the waistband of Steve’s pyjama bottoms and in one easy move slid them off. Steve quickly stepped out of them and went to work on Max’s pants, but Max beat him too it and quickly slid his down his legs. He then grasp Steve gently by the shoulders and maneuverer him onto the center of the bed. 

From their previous conversations, Max knew that Steve had never engaged in anal sex, nor had he ever had sex with a man before. Max was determined that the entire experience be as stress free and as pleasurable as possible. 

“Steve,” he called softly to get the Omega’s attention, “can you roll over onto your stomach? I want to help you get ready.” Steve nodded slowly, looking dazed and just a bit unsure. It was a very vulnerable position but Steve still rolled onto his stomach and pillowed his forearms under his head. Max quickly grabbed some supplies from the bed-side table and got onto the bed next to him. He placed his hand on Steve’s back and started to rub reassuring circles. 

“I am going to touch you now, okay?’ At Steve’s nod Max his other hand down and Steve’s back and gently made his way between his cheeks. Their extended kissing session had had the desired effect and Steve’s body was producing copious amounts of slick. Max gently drew his finger in a circle across Steve’s back entrance, which was swollen and hot to the touch. Steve hissed as his hips thrust unintentionally against the sheets. He then groaned and took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself. 

“Easy,” Max commanded as he gently pressed one finger into Steve, “this should feel good, if a bit weird.” He met almost no resistance as he slid into Steve’s body. Steve let out another groan as he clenched around Max’s intruding finger and his body produced another wave of slick. “Are you doing okay?” Max asked. When Steve just panted and didn’t respond Max asked again. “Steve, I know you are overwhelmed, but I need you to talk to me. Are you doing okay? Do you need a break?”

Steve turned his eye towards Max, blinking rapidly. “I’m okay,” he panted out, “Please, _please,_ don’t stop.”

Max actually chuckled at that “Okay, okay,” he responded, “I will keep going, but let me know if you need a minute.” Steve nodded and then his eyes rolled back into his head as Max added a second finger. Max spent several minute kneeling next to Steve with one hand rubbing his lower back and the other slowly pumping two fingers into his body. When Steve was rolling his hips, Max scissored his fingers to stretch him wider. “Oh God!” Steve gasped, “Ohgodohgodohgod.” When he added a third finger, Steve stopped using words at all and slipped into incoherent babbles of what sounded like enthusiastic encouragement. 

When Max judged that Steve was ready he slowly removed his hand. “Are you ready?” He asked Steve, who only hesitated for a moment before firmly nodding.   
“Alright,” Max said as he reached for the bedside table and opened a condom. “Since this is your first time, it will be easier if you lie on your side facing away from me. Is that okay?” Max finished rolling on a condom while Steve watched. When he saw that Max was ready Steve wordlessly rolled onto his side facing away from him. Max lay down behind him, and got as much skin to skin contact as he was able. He could feel Steve starting to tense up, and he let out another wave of scent until he could feel Steve relax. “I am going to touch you again, okay?” Steve nodded and Max very gently guided his member to Steve’s back entrance. Steve stiffened again, but didn’t pull away. Max could feel the heat coming off of Steve’s body, and the slickness between his cheeks. Max just left his cock resting at Steve’s entrance before he reached around Steve’s body and firmly grasped his cock. Steve’s gasp was loud and it quickly turned into a moan as Max firmly started to stroke him. Max hated to admit it, but he was impressed. While Max was proud of his size, Steve was a big guy. Enhanced indeed. 

With each stroke of his hand, Max thrust a bit forward with his hips. He had made sure Steve was loose and willing and it only took minimal effort for the head of his cock to slide into Steve’s body. Steve still let out a small grunt of discomfort and shuddered, his hips at first pushing forward into Max’s hand before shifting back towards Max’s body. Max continued to press forward, with each stroke of his hand he worked his cock further and further into Steve until he was fully seated. Steve was tight, his body was warm and wet. Max held still as Steve panted beside to him, Steve’s hands were pawing aimlessly at the sheets in front of him, looking for something to anchor him. Max removed his hand from Steve’s cock and rubbed soothing circles on Steve’s lower abdomen and hips while he whispered quiet reassurances. After a few moments Steve seemed to find himself and he stilled. A few moments more, he experimentally clenched down on Max’s cock, causing Max to mutter a curse and Steve to hiss in a breath. Despite the temptation, Max stayed still until Steve started to shift around on his own, seeing more sensation. 

Slowly, very slowly, Max started to thrust his hips. He listened closely for any indication that Steve was in distress but the sounds he was hearing were not of the distressed variety. In fact, one of Steve’s hands had moved to grasp onto Max’s thigh and was urging him into a faster rhythm. Max gradually obliged until he was firmly working himself quickly in and out of Steve’s warm body. Steve was making encouraging noises that only increased in volume when Max reached forward again and firmly grasped Steve’s cock. 

Max started to time his thrusts with the movement of his hand. Working his hips and arm in tandem, Max quickly worked Steve to the edge. With a few firm thrusts into Steve and a twist of his wrist on Steve’s throbbing cock, Steve grunted in release as his body bore down on Max, causing him to climax with a shout. 

Max held Steve’s hips close as they rode out their orgasms and Max’s knot started to swell. The amount of pheromones in the air was cloying and Steve went limp in his arms, gasping for breath and shivering. However, his soft gasping turned into a hiss of alarm as Max’s knot continued to grow and press at the untested limits of his inner walls. Steve started to squirm and Max had to tighten his grip on Steve’s hips to keep him from hurting himself. “Easy,” he murmured. “I know it is intense but I won’t hurt you. It is okay, just breath through it and you will be fine.” He could feel Steve get struck with a cramp as his body struggled to adjust and heard him whimper in distress. Max quickly started to rub Steve’s stomach, “Easy, you’re safe.”

Despite his discomfort, Steve stilled at Max’s words and started to take deep breaths. Max’s knot finally stopped swelling and Steve’s body slowly began to relax. Max released Steve’s hips and ran his hand gently up and down Steve’s arm and across his chest. Steve was slick with sweat and trembling. Max snuggled closer and took a deep breath. Steve didn’t smell distressed, he just smelled like an Omega in heat. And sex. They both smelled like sex. Max grasped the edge of a sheet behind him and pulled it across both of them. 

Max let Steve catch is breath for a few minutes and pull himself together before asking “You okay?” He could feel Steve nod, “Yeah,” Steve rasped out, “Yeah, I’m okay. This is just…intense.”

“Mmmm hmmmm.” Max agreed, gently rubbing his cheek against Steve’s neck. “It always is.”

Steve stretched his leg and both of them shuddered as he unintentionally shifted the knot joining the two of them together. 

“Ahhhh…” Steve started, “How long until I can look you in the eyes?”

Max nuzzled the back of Steve’s neck again and Steve unconsciously sighed in pleasure, relaxing further into Max’s arms, “About twenty minutes. But I bet you will be asleep in 10.” Steve huffed out a laugh. “Whatever you say, old man.”

And Max was wrong. Steve was asleep in 5.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve woke up when his hand hit the wall with a resounding thud, the plaster giving way beneath the force of his strike. Where was Peggy? He had been in a tavern in France with Bucky and the other Howling Commandos. Bucky had been flirting outrageously with her and she had been totally ignoring him. She had only been looking at Steve. And he had only been looking at her. Then all of the sudden she had started to grow older and older. Until she was just a frail old woman with a wobbly voice. She had started to fall and Steve had grabbed for her, but she didn’t know who he was and then she had crumbled to dust. As she slipped through his fingers Steve was suddenly hanging off the edge of the train in Austria. Looking into a crevasse. The snow and wind made his eyes burn and tear up. He was yelling for Bucky but he couldn’t see him. Bucky was gone. And so was Peggy. They were never coming back and Steve was alone. 

Steve thrashed, trying to pull himself out of the dream. He was so hot and he couldn’t breathe. Someone was calling his name, but he didn’t know who or where the voice was coming from. His whole body jerked as his back struck something hard. He blinked his eyes, but his vision was blurry. Was he bleeding? Why couldn’t he see??

Steve took one shuddering breath, and then another. He was standing in the corner of a room, with his back against the wall and his hands thrust out in front of him. He wasn’t sure if he was still grabbing for Peggy or reaching for Bucky. He was crying. Tears were running down his face and his eyes were producing them faster than he could blink them away. Steve felt like he wanted to die. Grief welled up in his chest like a sob and he felt as though he would choke. Like he would bleed to death from the pain of it. 

Steve put one hand on his chest, as though he would find a wound, put pressure on the source of the bleeding. He had to be bleeding to feel like this. The other hand he moved to the wall, bracing himself as he tried to get oriented. He looked around through the tears. Where the hell was he? Had he been hurt? 

“You are Steven Grant Rogers, Captain, you are in Stark Tower in New York, the year is 2016, it is a Tuesday and it is about two-thirty in the afternoon.”

Steve looked over at the source of the words. There was a very tall man standing on the other side of the bed. He was bigger than Steve, both in height and muscle, but he looked friendly. The man had dark hair and eyes, a neatly trimmed beard, and obviously he was in very good shape. He was only wearing a pair of boxer shorts. He was watching Steve, holding a bottle of water loosely in his hands, and softly repeating over and over “You are Steven Grant Rogers, Captain…” It sounded like he had been saying that for a while. 

Another deep breath led to a sob, “Max?”

“Hi Steve,” the man replied calmly. “Welcome back, you had me a bit worried.” The man started to walk slowly around the bed, still holding the bottle of water in one hand and the other one open and visible. “Do you know where you are?” He asked Steve. 

Steve nodded slowly, still ineffectively blinking tears from his eyes, “Stark Tower, in my room.” The man, Max, nodded, “Good, good. And do you know when you are?” Steve paused. He had to think about it. “Yeah, 2016. I was unfrozen two years ago. It’s 2016.”

At the date, Steve felt his eyes well up again with loss. What the hell was wrong with him? He felt like he was dying. He was so tired and he felt like his chest was filled with lead and he just wanted to scream in pain. Steve choked out a sob and covered his face with his hands before slowly sliding down the wall and pulling his knees to his chest with a ragged groan. He only just realized that he was naked, but he didn’t care. Why was it so hot? He was doing is best to keep from bursting into tears in front of Max. And he was failing. He leaned his head back against the wall and focused on his breathing. He could feel the tears running from the sides of his eyes and there was nothing he could do to stop them. 

“What the _hell_ Max??”

Max continued to walk towards him and crouched down on his haunches several feet away from where Steve was curled up in the corner. “You had a nightmare. I know it is no consolation, but this is normal. Part of the heat, and an important part, is the chemical reset. You are going to feel like and emotional train wreck until you get this out of your system.”

Steve gave a wet laugh, which fell totally flat because it was too close to another sob. “So this is the crying part that Clint warned me about?”

Max nodded, “Yep. And he was right. Everybody cries.”

“This part sucks.”

“We aren’t through it yet,” Max replied cautiously.

“What do you mean?!” Steve sniffed, “how much more crying does there need to be?”

“Well,” Max was careful with his words. “Usually omegas only have to process the emotions from between their last heat and their current one.” Steve just stared at him. “Since you have never had a heat, my guess is that you have a bit more to process then that.”

Steve’s grief was starting to morph into frustration. “I saw the S.H.I.E.L.D. shrink already, I don’t need any more help to process.”

Max folded his legs underneath him and settled down. “That isn’t up to me. It is your heat, so technically it is up to you what you need to process. The hormones will force whatever it need to to the front of your mind weather you are ready to deal with it or not. I am just here to listen. And maybe offer you tissues.” Max was going for levity, which Steve appreciated. Steve couldn’t remember the last time he had cried. Maybe his mother’s funeral? He was not at all comfortable doing this naked in front of an almost-total stranger. 

“I know that talking about the nasty shit in your life is the last thing you want to do right now.” Max commented, seemingly reading Steve’s mind. “I can’t say I know what you are going through, I don’t think anyone in the world can, but I was a Marine for 10 years and I can guarantee that I do understand some things. I can also guarantee that you will get no judgement from me.” Max edged around until his back was against the wall. He was close enough that is Steve wanted to touch him he could, but far enough away that he didn’t feel crowded. 

The words made Steve feel just a bit better. Having another soldier here was good. He didn’t think he could have dealt with someone who looked at him with awe or pity. Not when he was feeling so incredibly vulnerable. 

“I have listened to dozens of people go through this,” Max continued, Steve got the impression he was talking just to give Steve time to think. “It is always better on the other side. Always.” 

Steve uncurled one of his arms from around his legs and wiped ineffectively at his face. His eyes continued to leak tears. “Okay,” he croaked, “And how do we get to the ‘other side’” he asked. Steve didn’t think he could make it through a grocery list without falling to pieces, much less talk Peggy and Bucky.   
Max nudged Steve’s leg with the unopened bottle of water. Steve took it automatically and started to drink. “Well,” Max said, “The memories are going to surface because they need to, and there is nothing we can do about that. However, this usually goes faster if you verbalize what you are seeing and why it upsets you.”

Steve blinked, “So this is hormone – induced talk therapy?” The way he said it made it clear that he would rather undergo actual torture than do this. 

Max cocked his head to the side, considering. “Yes,” he decided, “I suppose it is.”

“Great,” Steve muttered, his voice already rasping, “just great.”

\---

Max’s heart broke for Steve. No one person should have had to endure so much. 

Steve was exhausted. Max had been able to talk him out of his foetal position in the corner and back onto the bed. Steve was currently curled up in a ball with his head on Max’s leg, dozing fitfully. He hadn’t started that way, having too much pride to curl up like that, but as the afternoon had worn on, Max had watched as the rational part of Steve had shut down under the onslaught of emotions and had left the omega part in control. As more memories had bubbled to the surface and Steve had addressed all his grief, he had inched closer and closer to Max, craving comfort, and Max had been more than happy to first offer an ear, then a shoulder, then his lap. 

Max ran his fingers soothingly through Steve’s sweaty hair. The younger man’s ridiculously long eyelashes were matted with tears and even in his sleep his breath gave the occasional hick-up. From Max’s vantage point he looked barely old enough to drink, much less have suffered so much loss and hardship. 

Max had spent the last several hours, between bouts of Steve’s inconsolable sobbing, silent tears, and stony silences, learning the pieces of Captain America’s life that the Smithsonian didn’t cover. His father’s alcoholism and abuse, growing up during the depression, his mother’s hard work and eventual death when Steve was 18, his frail health and failures. More heartbreaking was how Steve had finally found hope with the serum and with the Howling Commandos only to loose his best friend, his shot at love, and then over the next 70 years everyone and everything he had ever cared about. And even though Peggy was still alive, her presence only served to sharpen the losses of the past. 

After hearing this, Max wasn’t surprised that Steve felt like the real Steve Roger’s had died back in 1945 and only Captain America had been recovered from the ice. And while there was a place for Captain America in the 21st Century, there was no place for him. 

Max had not had to use the panic button. Hadn’t even thought about it. It was true that Steve was upset, very upset, but he hadn’t used force once. He shuddered through emotional pain the same way he endured physical pain. Stoically. Surprisingly, he had willingly let Max comfort him and Max had felt privileged to hold the younger man’s shoulders while he cried out almost a century’s worth of grief. This was Max’s least favourite part of his job, but he knew it was also one of the most important. 

Max looked back down at Steve. He was burning up and Max knew that, ready or not, Steve’s body was gearing up for another round. Steve certainly had burned out enough hormones to pave the way for the next step. Max needed to hurry, he didn’t have a lot of time to transition this part of the experience from ‘traumatic’ to ‘cathartic.’

“Steve,” Max murmured, still running his hand through Steve’s hair. “I need you to wake up a bit.” Steve blearily opened his red eyes and fixed Max with a dazed looked. Yeah, his heat was definitely starting up again. It would be easier the sooner they got started.

“Let’s go take a quick shower to clean up and cool you off, how does that sound?” Steve took a moment to process the words before uncurling from Max’s lap and wandering in a daze into the bathroom. Max followed and stripped out of his boxers before opening the shower. Steve stood watching him with trusting and slitted eyes, waiting for him to make the first move. Max was always in awe of the trust that omegas put into the Alpha’s taking care of them. He found it unspeakably brave. 

Max turned on the water and tested the temperature, Steve’s skin was hot to the touch and he was no doubt very sensitive. Max made sure the water was just slightly warm and not too strong before pulling Steve into the shower. 

Even with the gentle water, Steve hissed and shied way. “It’s okay,” Max murmured, “let me just rinse you off. You will feel better afterwards.” What Max really wanted to do was cool Steve off. Max was worried about his fever. It was normal to be a bit feverish but he could feel the heat radiating off of Steve’s skin. He gently ran his hands over Steve’s body, rinsing away the sweat. He made sure to pay special attention to Steve’s face, head, neck, hands and feet. Rubbing gently and murmuring soothing words, he hoped to calm the Omega enough that the rational part of Steve’s personality would make a more overt appearance. 

He was satisfied to see that as he towelled Steve off his eyes were tracking more clearly and he was watching Max with more a bit more intensity. 

Max quickly changed the sheets and grabbed some food from the fridge. He also checked with JARVIS to make sure that Steve’s vital signs were okay and that everything else was ready. JARVIS assured him that, while elevated, Steve’s vitals were acceptable, and that yes, everything was ready. 

Clean or not, Steve still looked totally wrung out and Max directed him to sit on the bed with his back against the headboard before he handed him a bottle of Gatorade and a protein bar. Steve took both wordlessly and started to eat. He was already twitchy and Max could smell the heat hormones starting to waft off of him. 

“So,” Max started, he always found it easy to get the uncomfortable parts out in the open. “Now that we have addressed the past, we get to the good part.”

Steve just looked resigned, “I don’t know how any of this can be good, Max,” he said quietly, exhaustion thickening his words. 

Max sat down next to Steve and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. “The past is hard, I won’t tell you any differently. But the future, the future can be different.” Max reached over to grasp Steve’s hands and started to rub the centre of his palm. Physical contact would give them some more time before the full force of the heat struck. “Just relax, you don’t have to do anything for this part. This is where your friends come in. JARVIS, if you would?”

“With pleasure,” JARVIS responded. 

JARVIS dimmed the lights, even though the files were only audio. The first up was Tony. 

In true Tony fashion, the first thing he did on the recording was start to ramble “What do I feel about Steve? Well that is a hard question. You see, my dad and Steve were actually friends, and they fought in the war together. My entire life, I had to hear about how great Captain America was while never, not once, having my father say that he was proud of me.” There was a pause in the recording, an uncharacteristic moment of silence for someone as loquacious as Tony.

“When we first met, I instantly disliked him. And it was because he was just like my father had said. Fucking perfect. I didn’t see a difference between Steve Rogers and Captain America. He was just a two dimensional figure with no personality.” Another pause. “But then I started to go on missions with him. And even thought I didn’t like him, I started to respect him. I knew he didn’t like me, and I certainly gave him no reasons to, but he cared about us. In his own little way. Don’t get me wrong, on the field he is all Captain America. But once the fight is over he is Steve. And Steve is a good man. Humble to a fault, which I don’t understand,” Steve, who had been quiet during the entire recording actually huffed a laugh at Tony’s comment. “But he is more than that. Steve wants so desperately to help people that it drives him in everything he does. And it drives me too.” There was silence on the recording, and it almost seemed like it was over, until Tony’s voice came back again. But it sounded quieter, almost personal, like he was in the room with them. “What I mean to say is that, for the first time in my life, I have met someone who makes me want to be a better man. And that someone is Steve.”

Next to him, Steve sucked in a shuddering breath, still emotionally open to be impacted by such words. Tears started to track down his face again. 

The next recording was from Natasha. Her voice was blunt and her message to the point.

“Steve saved my life. Not Captain America and not Captain Rogers. Steve. And he did more than that. He trusted me even when I didn’t trust myself. And he showed me that it is okay sometimes to trust other people.” Natasha cleared her throat, “HYDRA almost got us, and S.H.I.E.L.D. was compromised. We thought Fury was dead and we only had each other. Steve had no reason to trust me, but he did, and he made me feel like despite the bad things in my past, that I was worth saving. I owe Steve. Not only my life. More than that.”

Natasha’s recording was followed by Clint (who made Steve laugh out loud), and then Coulson (who made him get teary-eyed when he said he used to idolize Captain America, until he met Steve, then he started to idolize him). Steve held very still as each massage played, as though he was drinking up every word. Occasionally he would flash Max a look of surprise when an unexpected person would start to deliver their message. Director Fury, in particular, was a surprise. The Director wasn’t sentimental, but he did state that the best thing to ever happen to S.H.I.E.L.D., was Steve. Steve’s scent slowly transitioned from distressed to content, from there it was an even shorter transition to the smell of desire. 

Message after message. Max smiled when Steve wasn’t looking. When he had first spoken to Agent Hill, he had been worried that she wouldn’t get on board with his idea, but he had been wrong and she had been the first to volunteer. From the, when people heard that Max was compiling message for _Steve Rogers_ , not Captain America, they had come out of the wood work wanting to contribute. While Max felt slightly guilty that he had recorded the messages under the guise of a documentary, he was happy to have so many people who loved Steve for himself, and not what he represented. Even the barista at his favourite coffee shop had passed on that his visit was the best part of the day. Because seeing him as a human (and therefore in need of his morning coffee) made her feel that she could do anything, too. The fact that he had learned her name, and the names of all the regulars, made her feel important. 

After so many messages, the silence was jarring, “That is all, sir.” JARVIS informed them unnecessarily.

“Thank you, JARVIS.” Max replied. Steve was still leaning against the headboard of the bed. Max had already rubbed both of his hands and one of his feet, and he was firmly rubbing the ball of Steve’s remaining foot in slow circles. Steve was slumped over and looked like he was either about to fall asleep or dissolve into tears again. His scent was rich with arousal, but if Max hadn’t been able to feel the slight trembling running through is body, he would not have known how affected Steve was. 

“You didn’t realize they noticed _you_ , did you?” Max asked, even though he already knew the answer. “You thought they only saw Captain America.”

Steve nodded slowly, and then shifted his weight. It was the first sign that he was uncomfortable. The alluring smell of slick reached Max’s nose. “No, I didn’t know they saw me,” Steve answered unnecessarily.

“Well, now you do.”

Steve made a deep noise in the back of his throat, which could have been agreement. 

Max figured it was time for a status check, “How do you feel right now, Steve?”

Steve snorted, at least his good humour is back, Max thought. “Do you mean emotionally or physically?” Steve asked, stalling. 

“Let’s start with emotionally.”

Steve paused to search for his answer, then rubbed one big hand over his tear-streaked face, “I feel … fragile.” 

“Okay,” Max nodded. “That is not surprising. And what else?” He pushed. 

Steve swallowed. “Max,” he plead, exhausted, “I don’t want to do this…” His voice sounded so broken.

Max could empathize, but he couldn’t give in. “I know Steve, but you need to acknowledge it. How do you feel right now?” He used his military voice and, as he suspected, it worked. 

Steve sighed in resignation, but nodded in acquiescence even as his face crumpled further. He paused even longer this time, “I feel…loved. Knowing that there are people around me that care about me for me, and not what I represent. People who would stick around even if I were no longer Captain America.” Max wanted to hug Clint, who had specifically said just that. 

“Good. And how do you feel physically?” Max asked. 

Steve shifted again, and the scent of arousal and slick grew even stronger, the tent in his boxers was also obvious. “I want to…” He stopped and rubbed a hand down his face, which was starting to show a pretty impressive shadow of a beard. The then moved his hand to his stomach, a move Max was pretty sure he wasn’t aware of. “Sex isn’t the right word,” he muttered. “I want … connection.” Steve sighed, frustrated as being unable to articulate what he wanted. Or maybe at being forced to articulate what he wanted.

Max was glad for all of his experience, as he had an idea of what Steve was trying to say. “You want me to make love to you. Not just have sex with you,” he clarified. 

Steve thought about it for a moment, but from the spike in his scent and Max’s body’s response, Max had said the right thing. “Yes,” Steve finally answered, embarrassed, “that is what I want.”

Max grinned to ease Steve’s embarrassment “Okay,” he said, “Good” he then gave Steve’s leg a firm tug and pulled him slowly down the bed. Steve raised his eyebrows but was evidently too exhausted to do anything as he was pulled bodily down the bed. Max slowly climbed on top of him, with his arms bracing his weight, and he then leaned in gently and started to trail kissed down the side of Steve’s face. 

Steve took a moment to switch gears, as the fogginess from the emotions was driven away by the fogginess of desire. But he caught up quickly and he was much less hesitant this time, the Omega in him being driven by need and clear in what it wanted. Steve reached up and ran his hands possessively over Max’s shoulders and back before working his way down to grab Max’s ass. 

Steve let out a contented growl, another Omega trait that had Max smiling, before Steve used his hands to pull Max’s pelvis down onto him while he ground upwards. 

Both of them were already hard and they groaned at the contact. Max let Steve have control for a few moments and they found a rhythm before he reached between them and dug his hand into Steve’s boxers. “I am going to take the edge off before we get started,’ Max informed Steve. He then grasped Steve firmly in his hand and gave several firm pulls. It was enough to have Steve pressing his face into Max’s neck and coming with a startled yelp, his hands pawing senselessly at Max’s shoulders. Max continued to stroke Steve until he started to shy away from the contact and his breath started to hitch. 

“Now we ready to get started,” Max asked Steve with what he knew was a cheeky grin.

“What do you mean, get started?” Steve asked, bewildered and glassy eyed from his climax.

“I mean, I am going to make love to you. Just like I promised.” Max kneeled downed and pulled off Steve’s boxers before removing his own. Then he settled himself between Steve’s knees and rested his weight on the Omega. Steve gave out a little purr at the additional skin contact. He snuggled into the extra weight.

Max met Steve’s eyes before nudging forward with his hips, “May I?” He asked. Steve nodded, clearly not sure where this was going, but willing to see where it led.

Max reached down and looped his elbow under one of Steve’s knees. He then used his arm to pull Steve’s knee up towards his chest. This caused Steve’s legs to open wide, and exposed his hole to Max. Max rested his weight on one arm and threaded his hand between their bodies. The then gently inserted one finger into Steve 

The younger man’s body was ready and eager for him. Soft and hot and clenching around the intrusion. Steve let out a low whine of need, which ended in a gasp and a whispered ‘please’.

“I’ve got you,’ Max promised, ‘anything you want,” He gently kissed the inside of Steve’s leg as he worked first one, and then two fingers into Steve’s willing body. 

Max was intentionally taking it slow, and lavishing Steve with words of reassurance and praise as much as he was seducing him with his hands. Steve writhed beneath him, eyes shut, groaning and straining towards every source of sensation. Hands moving restlessly but undemanding across Max’s face, chest and arms. It was probably the most sensual thing Max had seen in his entire life. 

When Max finally shifted his weight to where he could guide himself into Steve, the Omega was more than ready. His pupils were blown wide and he was making pleading noises while pulling suggestively at Max’s hips. Max breached Steve slowly, causing both of them to let our deep groans of completion. He stayed still for only a moment before setting a firm but gentle pace that had Steve whispering his name like a prayer. 

Max had intentionally gotten Steve off before he has started, because he had wanted to take his time, and he did that now. Max used his hips to explore every angel of Steve’s body. To learn what caused him to gasp and sigh, and to learn what he liked and what drove him crazy. Turned out that Steve was into gentle kisses, and having his nipples played with. Steve was almost delirious with lust by the time Max’s slow and deliberate thrusts drove him to a powerful and drawn-out orgasm. 

Steve clenched down hard on Max’s cock and Max grunted and thrust a handful more times into him before he was driven over the edge by the smell of satisfied Omega. His knot swelled and he drove his hips in last time into Steve, joining them together. Max knew what he was doing, even though he was driven by instinct when he nudged his head under Steve’s jaw and bit him firmly where his neck met his shoulder. It was a well-known Omega erogenous zone and the contact caused Steve to give another startled cry. 

Steve clung to Max. His hips jerked against where he was joined and his breathe exploded out of his lungs with an ‘uuugghhh, uggghhh” noise that was driving Max crazy. Steve’s blunted nails still managed to scrape shallow lines across Max’s back. Steve’s body clenched forcefully around Max’s knot, his internal muscles strong enough that it was almost painful and Max groaned and started to stroke Steve’s face and neck. Max muttered soft reassurances as Steve slowly stilled, sweat coating him. 

Max looked down at Steve, they were face to face and joined in the most primal of ways. Steve was flushed and sweaty and blissed-out. He looked stunned but as soon as Max felt a concerned grimace cross is features Steve gave him a huge smile. 

“Clint is right,” Steve muttered breathlessly “heat sex is _great_.”

Max laughed before curling up against Steve’s chest. He figured the super soldier could bear his weight for a little while.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve slowly blinked his eyes open. His brain taking several long moments to come online as the past twenty-four hours slowly ticked over in his head. 

Sex. Right. He’d had had lots of sex. With Max. And it was great. Oh, and crying – there had been crying. Steve was well aware that the rational part of his brain had taken a hiatus for parts of the last day, but he still remembered what had happened. It was like looking at the world through two different lenses. And the Omega lens was much simpler. It was a truly weird experience, but not as frightening as Steve had been afraid it would be. He wasn’t out of control, he just understood the world differently and he also recognized how his instincts had been influencing his behaviour without him realizing it. 

Steve slowly oriented himself. He was lying in his bed and he wasn’t alone. Max was sprawled out in a messy heap right next to him. Max’s back was to Steve and Steve was pressed to him like an octopus. He arms were wrapped around Max’s waist and their legs were intertwined. Steve’s face was pressed against Max’s neck and he was taking in glorious breaths of potent Alpha-scented air. 

The air also smelled like sex, and Steve could pick up his own smell as well as the smell of slick. He felt himself flush, even though his embarrassment lasted only a moment. Steve slowly did a self-assessment. He could feel the heat hormones running through is body, but they were not the raging fire they had been earlier. They were at a low simmer so he must be in a low point before the next peak hit. 

Steve also realized that he was sticky, in many places. And he really wanted a shower, and some food. His metabolism demanding to be fed. Steve slowly untangled himself from Max, but couldn’t resist rubbing his cheek against the back of his neck before pulling away. Max was out cold, and Steve was slightly proud that he had worn the man out, and he was also gratified at the contented noise that came out of Max’s throat at Steve’s caresses. 

Slowly, Steve made his way to the edge of the bed. He was surprised at how weak he was. His arms and legs felt like jelly. He realized that this was a normal side effect of the heat but that didn’t make him like it anymore that he did. He was also sore, in delicate places. Even the passing thought about how he had gotten sore in the first place caused his dick to perk up with interest and his body to start slicking up again. Steve scoffed quietly to himself. There would be enough of that later. He gently slipped out of bed and made his way into the shower, smirking a little at his unsteady gait. 

The shower felt like heaven, as Steve washed off the evidence of the activities of the last twenty-four hours. He also took an extra few minutes letting the water pound on his neck and hands. There was something to be said for this extra sensitive thing, it felt good and helped him focus. 

Steve reluctantly got out of the shower and towelled off before gently opening the door to the bedroom. Max was now star-fished across the entire bed. An impressive feat given that it was a king sized bed. He was still dead to the world and was snoring gently. The smell of Alpha almost caused Steve to walk over and wake Max up for another round but the desire was curtailed by insistence of his stomach. 

Steve walked naked across the room (Max had seen – and touched it all – anyway) and grabbed a clean pair of boxers out of the dresser. He the slipped quietly out the door into the hallway and made his way into the kitchen. We was surprised to see that it was dark outside, and that the city was lit up like a thousand stars. For the first time in a while, Steve walked to the window and looked out. Sometimes he forgot how beautiful the city was. 

“JARVIS,” he called out. “What time is it?”

“It is three-thirty in the morning, Captain,” JARVIS replied. 

Huh, he had not slept as long as he had thought. “If Max wakes up, please invite him into the kitchen for some food.” Steve requested.

“Of course, Captain.”

Steve then made his way to the kitchen and started fixing breakfast for half a dozen people, or enough for one super soldier and guest. The bacon was sizzling and Steve was mixing grated cheese into the eggs when he heard the shower come on. The coffee was almost done and the table set by the time the bedroom door opened and Max made his way into the kitchen. 

Steve couldn’t hide his smirk at the state of Max’s hair, nor could he prevent the twitch in his boxers. Geez…this heat thing sure made having a normal conversation awkward. Except Max didn’t seem to mind Steve’s interest. He just walked past where Steve was standing at the counter with a muttered, ‘Good morning,’ before swatting Steve hard on the ass. Steve was taken totally by surprise and gave out a yelp, whirling towards Max, who had continued on to the other counter and was pouring two cups of coffee. 

While Steve rubbing his stinging butt cheek and watched, Max put one sugar into a coffee, stirred, and handed it to Steve. When had Max learned how Steve took his coffee?? Max then took a deep gulp from his own cup and quirked an eyebrow at Steve. “It’s my job to take care of you, you know.”

Steve blinked at him.

Max snorted before shooing Steve to the table and serving him breakfast. The two men ate in silence. Well, Max ate. Steve inhaled his food like he didn’t know where his next meal was coming from. Steve looked up from his suddenly empty plate to Max’s amazed stare. “If I hadn’t seen it with my own two eyes, I would not have thought that possible,” Max said.

“What?” Steve asked.

Max blinked at him, “You just ate a chicken coops worth of eggs and an entire pig worth of bacon.”

Steve didn’t say anything, but he felt an irrational surge of peevishness towards Max. Who was Max to tease him??

Breakfast finished, Steve tried to help clean up but Max shooed him to the sofa. This only served to irritate Steve further. Intellectually, he knew that Max was trying to be helpful, but emotionally he bristled at being ordered around in his own home. 

Steve tried to sit and relax, but having taken care of his hunger he was starting to get antsy. He could feel his blood starting to thicken. But he could also feel himself getting annoyed at Max. Who was this guy to come in and take over his kitchen? Steve could take care of himself thank-you-very-much! He was a fricking super hero for heaven’s sake. Before he knew what he was doing, Steve was pacing back and forth in the living room. Working himself up. He didn’t need an alpha! He never had before! However, it didn’t occur to him to throw Max out. No, that isn’t what he wanted. He had no idea what he wanted. He scrubbed his hands through is hair in frustration. What was wrong with him?

Steve was still pacing in the living room when he saw Max leaning against the door frame. Steve stopped and leveled a glare at him, completely and irrationally upset at his very presence. Steve growled at him, _growled._

Steve shook his head for a moment. What the hell was wrong with him? Max was here to help! Steve looked back at Max in surprise, only to see that the other man seemed both amused and resigned. 

“Let me guess,” Max said, making sure his stance was as non-threatening as possible. His failure to take Steve seriously as a threat was really starting to piss Steve off. “You are angry with me,” Max finished. 

Steve snarled at him, but didn’t say anything. Steve then tried to brush past Max and walk back down the hallway only to be brought up short by an hand on his arm. Steve froze. How _dare_ Max touch him! Steve snarled while Max tried to speak, “Steve, this is normal, let’s just talk…”

Steve didn’t hear anything else as he quickly grabbed Max’s wrist, twisted it into a lock, and took Max to the ground. It was Max’s turn to yelp in surprise and Steve settled a knee into the small of his back. “Don’t touch me,” Steve hissed. Before quickly releasing max and stalking back into the bedroom.

\---

Max lay on the floor until he heard the bedroom door close. He was an _idiot._ He has been treating Steve, _Captain America,_ like a teenager. Where he had been expecting angst he had instead faced honed aggression, which really shouldn’t have surprised him. Steve was too seasoned and too skilled to need reassurance, and in fact, being treated like a child had probable pissed him off. 

Max shook his head at himself. What had he been _thinking?_ He needed to treat Steve as an equal. As a soldier. But he also needed to fulfill the role of an Alpha. No Omega was going to submit to an Alpha who was not confident in himself. And Max knew he had an advantage. Steve _wanted_ Max to prove himself. That is why Steve hadn’t hurt him, just taken him to the ground to show him that he wasn’t impressed. Max needed to up his game, and fast. He needed to prove he was worthy. 

Shit.

Max realized he was going to have to pull himself together and get ahead of Steve before this got out of hand. He knew first hand that eventually Steve’s heat would drive him to accept Max, the drive to mate overriding the desire to have a strong partner, but Steve would be miserable and is pain long before that happened. Max really wanted to avoid that if possible. It was much better if Max could just prove himself to Steve’s Omega side. If he could demonstrate that he was a worthy enough Alpha to spend this heat with Steve. 

Max quickly moved to his feet. The straightened his shoulders, took a few deep breaths and strode to the bedroom door. Without knocking he opened the door and walked right in. Steve was by the dresser, pulling on a t-shirt, but he spun around at Max’s entrance. 

“What are you doing here?” Steve growled, pulling the t-shirt the rest of the way on. 

Max didn’t like using his dominance if he didn’t have to, but he had also never been taken down by an Omega before, especially not one who he was supposed to be protecting and helping through their heat. 

“Our conversation wasn’t over,” Max stalked right up to Steve and got into is space, “and you shouldn’t put your clothing back on, either.”

Max moved until his chest was just inches away from Steve’s, and Steve was forced to either look at his lips or look up at his eyes. Steve opted for his eyes, which automatically put him into a submissive position. Steve started to growl deep in his chest, a challenge to Max. Steve stepped back into a fighting stance, his hands forming fists.

Max responded much more aggressively than he normally would have, emitting a challenging growl of his own (instead of trying to sooth Steve) and then intentionally sent the strongest wave of Alpha pheromones he could in Steve’s direction. 

Steve actually flinched when the wave hit him, and took in a shuddering breath. He growling stopped as he swayed on his feet and for a moment his eyes broke with Max’s. It was a clear victory for Max, but is lasted for only a split second until Steve placed his palms on Max’s chest and pushed him back. 

Most Omega’s wouldn’t have been able to budge Max, but Steve wasn’t most Omega’s and his shove sent Max stumbling, “I don’t answer to you,” Steve snarled, having quickly recovered. But the growl was significantly less sure than the previous one had been. 

Max sprang back and actually chest bumped Steve into the wall next to the dresser. From the look on his face, Steve hadn’t been chest bumped into anything in a very long time. Max was sure to keep on the right line of assertive and not step over into aggression. Regardless of the effect of heat, he wasn’t foolish enough to think he could best even a weakened and pliant Captain America in a fight. No, he had to be smarter than that and use Steve’s instincts to his (and ultimately Steve’s) advantage. 

Max used his superior height and weight to press Steve into the wall. Steve was growling again but was holding his hands out to the side, unwilling to resort to force again until Max did. “Back off!” He hissed. His eyes now firmly avoiding Max’s and looking instead somewhere past his shoulder. 

“No,” Max replied, and leaned more weight into his toes, pushing Steve even more firmly against the wall. Steve placed his hands on Max’s shoulders but didn’t push back. 

“I don’t need you.” Steve stated, still not looking at Max. Max noticed Steve panting shallowly in an attempt to avoid the pheromones clogging the air. Max also knew that it wouldn’t work. Not when he was this close. 

“Need?” Max replied, leaning in to smell Steve. “No, you don’t need me. But you want me.” It was a challenge. “I can smell it.” Max continued, “And you want what I can give you.”

And Max could smell it. As soon as he had confronted Steve, the delicious scent of excited Omega had flooded the room. Steve’s arousal was clear, tempered only by his opposing desire to push Max to prove himself. And Max intended to do just that.

“Back off.” Steve said again, but this time even he seemed to realize that his voice lacked conviction.

Max slowly but very firmly placed his hands on Steve’s, where they rested on his shoulders. He then ran his hands up Steve’s arms and to the back of his neck. He tightened his grip and leaned his forehead against Steve’s. Steve let him, his breath shuddering. Max then whispered ‘make me’ before suddenly stepping back and pulling Steve away from the wall and towards the bed. 

Steve was taken by surprise and stumbled forward several steps before he was able to dig in his heels and resist. Max’s hand was still on the back of his neck and Max used is position to pull Steve past him and then tackle him onto the bed. 

Steve landed with a startled grunt on his stomach but, faster than Max could track, he had turned onto his back and was trying to grapple with Max’s arms as Max lunged and straddled Steve’s hips. 

Steve could have thrown punches if he had wanted too, and very quickly put an end to the struggle. But that was not the point. The point was to have a battle of wills, one where Max could prove himself to be Steve’s equal. Given what Steve’s Omega side wanted, it made little sense to hurt his potential partner. 

Steve managed to pin Max’s arms, and then bridge his back, and roll them both over so that Max was now on his back and Steve was on top. Their faces were only inches apart and Max let out another challenging growl and locked eyes with Steve. Steve tried to pull up and away, the dominance pushing him back, but Max was able to grab the t-shirt that Steve had put on and use it to forcefully draw Steve to his chest and press Steve’s face into his neck. Max then, very deliberately drew the scent glands beneath his jaw across the side of Steve’s face at the same time he hit Steve with another blast of alpha desire and dominance. 

Steve let out a low whine and tried to pull away again, his hands scrabbling against Max’s chest, but even in his heat he didn’t want to hurt Max, so his attempt to dislodge Max was only partially successful. Steve growled again, but this time the growl ended in another faint whine and a not-so-subtle deep breath. Instead of getting free or pinning Max, the two men ended up trading positions of dominance while they rolled across the bed. Neither man was able to get the upper hand and soon both men were struggling for breath and covered in sweat. Though he was a super soldier, Steve was hampered by his heat weakness, his Omega-inspired desire to be matched, and his unwillingness to hurt Max. Max was only human, but he had two decades of ground-fighting experience, and he had a secret weapon. 

After what seemed like ages, and with Max beginning to seriously wonder if he was going to have to retreat and re-group, Max saw his chance. He was currently on top with Steve grappling beneath him. Max faked losing his balance and pretended to shift his weight to one side. Steve, eager to take advantage, didn’t bother to lock Max’s ankle before trying to roll them both over. 

Instead of rolling with Steve, as he would normally have been forced to do, Max pushed up with his arms and braced himself on his toes in an awkward push-up position. Luckily, he only had to hold the position long enough to let Steve roll onto his side before collapsing his full body weight onto Steve and letting the younger man’s momentum carry him on his stomach underneath Max. 

Steve froze for just a moment, which was long enough for Max to get him into a full nelson, with a few modifications. For one, Max made sure to interlace his finger’s with Steve’s before trapping both their hands on the back of Steve’s neck. This meant that, from his awkward position, Steve could only pull forward using the weakest muscles in his arms, his triceps. And since he was on his stomach, he couldn’t really pull his arms forward at all. 

Max then quickly settled his legs in between Steve’s and hooked his legs from between Steve’s, around the front of his calves before hooking his ankles with Steve’s and pinning him to the bed. This had the dual benefit of securing and immobilizing Steve’s legs at the same time it ground Max’s pelvis into Steve’s ass. Max sent a silent thank you out to Natasha for showing him this move and wondering where she had learned it. Or how she knew that Steve would fall for it. 

If he were in top form and not muddled by heat hormones, Steve could have gotten away, and likely wouldn’t have allowed himself to get into this situation in the first place. But he wasn’t at his best, and was clearly not expecting Max to get the better of him. Steve tried to pull his elbows down toward his hips to free his arms, but Max was expecting this move and used his biceps to keeps Steve’s elbows up by his ears, denying him the leverage he needed. 

Steve then tried to get his legs free by pushing up on his knees, but Max braced his knees between Steve’s and kicked his own feet out to the side, forcing Steve’s legs wide. 

Next, Steve tried to roll over, but without any leverage he only managed to squirm and drive his pelvis into Max’s groin. Steve let out a growl of frustration and Max returned a chest-deep growl right into his ear. He then tightened his grip on Steve’s wrists and ground his groin into Steve’s ass. He could feel the scorching heat of Steve’s body through his boxers. 

Steve’s growl faltered, and he took another shuddering breath before letting out a much less persuasive snarl. Max used all his strength to pull Steve’s hands up and further away from his head. His knees, which were firmly lodged behind Steve’s, he used to force Steve’s legs into an even wider and more awkward position. Steve was now essentially in an ‘X’ shape, pinned under Max’s larger body, and for all intents and purposes, immobilized. Both men paused for a few moments, trying to catch their breaths. The air was thick with pheromones and Max could taste Steve’s need. It was like an intoxicating perfume on the air that hardened his both is resolve and his already painful erection. 

Max repeated his growl, and when he felt Steve try to squirm, he bent his head down and bit down firmly on the back of Steve’s neck. The bite was light enough not to break the skin but strong enough to be painful. The bite, an overt play of dominance, was enough to have Steve fall immediately still.

Max kept his teeth firmly on Steve but he angled his head enough to get a look at Steve’s face, where it was pressed against the mattress. Max could almost see the internal struggle between the rational part of Steve’s brain, which would hate to be this vulnerable, and the Omega part of his brain, which was likely much more pleased with this outcome. Max decided to give the Omega-part of Steve’s brain a hand. He released his bite on Steve’s neck and pushed the crown of his head up under Steve’s jaw, forcing Steve’s head up and exposing his throat to Max’s teeth. Steve was eerily still, waiting to see what Max would do. Max took his time scenting Steve’s neck. The Omega was so very ready and he smelled like lemons and sunlight. It was divine. Max then very deliberately ran his tongue from the base of Steve’s throat all the way up his neck before lapping firmly on the sensitive scent gland under his jaw. Steve whimpered, and it was a whimper of submission.

And just like that, Max won.

No longer struggling to pull away or change position, for the first time Steve let out a low appeasing whine as he lifted his head further and exposed his neck to Max. Max kept licking as Steve went pliant under him. Only pausing long enough to line up his erection with Steve’s cheeks and start short firm thrusts along the crease of his body while his focused on Steve’s throat. Max’s erection throbbed and every bit of alpha in him was demanding that he take, take, _take!!_ But he still needed Steve’s permission. 

Max’s short thrusts against Steve were having the desired effect and the Omega was starting to squirm in an entirely different way. His scent bloomed under Max and the smell of slick was potent in the air. After a few more minutes of Max’s attention, Steve’s vocalizations went from appeasing to needy. They were borderline desperate by the time Max moved his lips to Steve’s ear and asked. 

“Steve, this is still your choice.” Max purred, “Yes or No?”

Steve, whose eyes were closed and lips parted, didn’t respond at first. Max stopped thrusting and Steve let out a dismayed sigh. 

“Yes or no,” Max repeated, “I am going to hold you down.” He clarified. 

Steve blinked open his eyes, struggling to form words. “Yes,” he panted, “yes, yes.”

Max didn’t need to hear more. He moved Steve’s unresisting arms to his left hand while he reached in between them with his right hand and pulled himself free of his boxers. He then arched up his hips enough to grasp the waistband of Steve’s boxers and tug hard enough to get them down under his perfectly formed ass. That is all the time he took, as he quickly guided himself to Steve’s entrance. 

Max groaned. He couldn’t help it. Steve was positively dripping and the heat and smell coming off of him was almost enough to have Max finishing before he even got started. It was going to be a long and exhausting night: Max couldn’t wait.   
Max took a few deep breaths as he positioned himself as Steve’s now swollen and slick entrance. Then held himself steady long enough to reach up and grasp one wrist in each hand to hold Steve down. Slowly. Oh, so slowly, Max guided his hips forward. He met almost no resistance as Steve’s pliant body opened before him. He couldn’t stifle a groan as Steve’s tight channel clenched around him, and his entry was met with an equally filthy groan from Steve. 

“yes…” Steve slurred, “Oh, yes…” while arching up into him.

Once his was fully seated, Max paused to pull himself together, but he didn’t have long. Steve was antsy and started to squirm after just a few moments. _Right,_ Max remembers. There is a time to be gentle, and this wasn’t it. Without further ado, Max pulled out almost to the head of his cock before pistoning back into Steve. The slap of thighs against the other man’s flesh was loud and echoed by a yelp from Steve and then another groan. 

Max set a punishing and firm pace, which seemed to settle Steve for a few minutes, but he soon became antsy again and Max decided to let his Alpha nature loose. Breathing like he was getting ready for a deep sea dive, Max let his instincts take over his body and started slamming himself full force into Steve’s hot core. 

The Omega yelped again, and Max tightened his grip on Steve’s arms and held him flat and helpless as he fucked the younger man into the mattress with an assertiveness he had never allowed himself to use before. Steve’s yells were quickly replaced by breathy little grunts forced out of him by each bruising thrust. Steve didn’t ask him to stop, or tell him to slow down, so Max continued his pounding until he was dripping sweat and his lungs were working like the bellows of a forge. Even then, Max could not find his release. He needed Steve to come first. Luckily, Steve seemed to get off on the hard ride and after Max had fucked him half way across the bed he clenched violently around Max’s shaft with a howl. His body shuddering uncontrollably as he writhed underneath the larger man, who drug out Steve’s orgasm but fucking him through it. 

Steve finally settled beneath Max, moaning in sensitivity. Steve’s body was trembling but Max still thrust in and out of him, more gently, but still assertively holding him down. Steve twitched, overstimulated, but Max had no intentions of stopping unless Steve asked him to. Max slowed his thrusts even further and slowly pushed himself up Steve’s body using his toes. 

With each incremental movement, Max thrust, looking for that spot inside of Steve. He knew immediately when he found, because the Omega let out an undignified squeal as his whole body clenched around Max’s cock. Max grunted at the intense sensation at the same time he tightened his grip on Steve to keep him in place. Max slowed, dragging his cock in an agonizingly slow arch across Steve’s prostate. Steve groaned even as he tilted his hips in an effort to chase the sensation. 

Max grinned to himself. His inner Alpha so pleased to be able to make his Omega respond like this. It gave him the extra energy to firmly start thrusting into Steve again, nailing him in the prostate with every pass. 

“Ah…Max…Ah….wait…ughh….it’s….uhh…uhh…it’s too….it’s too much,” Steve moaned at Max, yelping out words between each move of Max’s hips. Even as he arched his pelvis towards Max to give him better access.

“Am I hurting you?” Max asked gently, his tone at odds with his forceful thrusting. The question was sincere, even though Max already knew the answer. He just wanted to make sure that Steve did, too. 

Steve panted through several swings of Max’s hips, considering Max’s question. “Ughhh….uh…uh…No….Ahh!” Steve yelped out as he writhed beneath him. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Max asked. Punctuating the end of his question with a slow circle of his hips that served to stir Steve’s insides. Steve’s legs shuddered uselessly around Max’s hips.

“NNnnnnggggg…uhg…umm….uhghh…No…no….oh God!” At those words Steve relaxed underneath Max, stretching out his arms and legs and letting Max do as he wanted. 

Max felt himself thrumming out sounds of reassurance and pleased noises, knowing that Steve’s Omega would hear and understand. He gently rubbed his scent glands on either side of Steve’s face before lavishing attention on the sensitive back of his neck. Steve had barely been holding on to his vocabulary and the extra stimulation pushed him over the edge. His omega side ascendant, Steve slipped into incoherent mumbles, soft whines, and moans to communicate what he liked. Max understood, and gave it to him. 

Max was grateful for the power of Steve’s pheromones, as they gave Max the ability to last long enough to give Steve what he needed. Even with their influence, Max was sore and shaking by the time Steve clenched a second time and shouted underneath him, his hands grasping at the covers and tearing them. His climax pulling an equally forceful reaction out of Max who laced his fingers through Steve’s, gave a few more forceful thrusts, and then stilled as his knot started to swell. 

Max wasn’t sure if it was the super-pheromones getting to him, or the mind-blowing sex, but either way his blood was on fire. Even though he was holding still, Steve has started to buck against him, the swelling of the knot dragging his orgasm on and on. With the fucking he had just received, Steve had to be sore, and the knotting was likely uncomfortable. Max rumbled his chest in reassurances as he held Steve still. 

“Easy,” he purred, “you are doing so well. Just breathe.”


	8. Chapter 8

For just a brief moment, Steve thought he was going to die. The sensations were just too much and with the way his pulse was racing he thought that his chest might explode. 

He had never felt like this; so overwhelmed and so vulnerable at the same time. Max was giving he exactly what he needed and he was just a little bit horrified that what he needed has been to get pounded through the mattress by an Alpha. He wanted to pull away from the pressing and pulsing sensation in his ass but couldn’t, seeing as how he was pinned beneath Max’s superior weight. He could only lie there and take it. And, really, that was all he wanted to do.

Steve could feel himself groan again, as another wave of his climax washed through him. Fuck, fuck, fuck. It was like Max’s growing knot wouldn’t let him stop coming and Steve could feel his cock twitch beneath him. He had already spent himself twice, but that didn’t seem to make a difference and his body continued to vainly seek satisfaction. 

Max’s knot finally stopped growing and Steve could feel it pulsing in his body as Max’s seed flowed into him. The exchange of hormones soothed the burning of his heat even as his internal muscles clenched rhythmically around Max, milking him for as much as he had to give and sending shivers through both of them.

Steve’s body finally started to unwind, and he sought to catch is breath. He couldn’t remember the last time he has felt so wrung out, but in a good way. Finally the hormones running through his body didn’t seem like enemies anymore but were instead making him feel calmer. 

Steve slowly came back to himself, blinking his eyes open to find that his was still flat on his stomach and spread out like a sacrifice under Max, who was rubbing his hands gently up and down Steven’s arms. Max was murmuring to Steve, compliments and reassurances that flowing through him. Their exact meaning unclear but they left a warmth in Steve’s chest that settled him on a fundamental level he didn’t know existed.

Steve could feel a rumbling in his chest and it took him a few moments to place it; he was purring. He had no idea when that had started, nor could he remember the last time he had been comfortable enough to purr. After a few more minutes, Max gently brushed back Steve’s hair where it was covering his face and looked Steve in the eye. Steve could see Max grin. Max looked like hell. His hair was plastered to his face with sweat and he was red and blotchy. But to Steve’s Omega he smelled delightful. Steve heard his purr go up a notch in volume and saw Max’s smile get even wider. 

“How are you doing?” Max asked. 

“I would think that is pretty obvious,” was Steve’s languid response, the purr of contentment continuing unabated. 

“I just wanted to make sure,” was Max’s reply as he slid his arms down to Steve’s sides so that he could take some of his not-inconsiderable weight off of Steve. Steve appreciated the gesture, even though he was enjoying the feel of Max’s body on his own. Max then moved a hand to Steve’s hip, and gently rolled them both onto their sides. He then reached behind him and pulled the edge of the bed’s comforter across both of their bodies. 

Steve’s skin was extremely sensitive, and the gentle breeze of Max’s breath on his neck and the soft movement of his fingers across Steve’s arm, chest, and stomach caused him to shiver with goose bumps. He just soaked in the sensations, realizing in the back of his mind that he had never, not in his entire eventful life, been touched the way he was being touched now. For the first time he was starting to see what Max had meant about heats being a special time, or maybe it was only so good because of Max. Steve continued to purr as these thoughts swam loosely through his head. If it were physically possible, Steve felt like he was drunk; all loose-limbed and relaxed. Or at least he was until he could feel his body stirring. _Again? Really?_ Max was still knotted in him and he was already sore. His purring stuttered to a halt. 

Max noticed immediately, both the lack of purr and Steve’s growing erection. Steve could feel him chuckle against his back. 

“Wow, that super soldier serum really is something, isn’t it?” Max quipped. 

“Yeah,” Steve replied, “Usually the benefits are positive.”

“Who says this isn’t positive?” Max teased. 

“What do you mean?” Steve asked, not processing what Max was saying, “It’s not like we can….ahhhhh!”

Max had reached around Steve and taken his erection into his hand. Even though he was only stroking him gently Steve shivered. He wanted to both push into his grip and pull away, but he could do neither because of the knot tying him to Max. With each gentle stroke, Steve cock twitched which in turn jolted Max’s knot and jarred Steve’s prostate. Steve let out a deep throated and entirely pornographic groan. After a few minutes, which had succeeded in making Steve rock hard, Max nuzzled Steve’s neck. 

“Hang on a moment,” he muttered into his neck, before releasing Steve and using his free hand to search under a pillow. He found what he was looking for and handed it to Steve. It was a bottle of lube. 

“It’s a bit late for that, now,” Steve commented drily. 

“Har, har,” Max mumbled, “Just you wait. Pour some of that in my hand.”

Steve did as requested and poured a generous amount of the lube into Max’s right hand, which Max immediately used to reach around and slather Steve’s length and balls. 

Steve sucked in a breath. Max was being very gentle and it felt so, _so_ good. He let out what he was sure was a pathetic whimper as he strained not to move. “Focus on my breathing,” Max advised, using his other hand to keep Steve as still as possible. And Steve spent several minutes trying to mimic Max’s deep even breaths, and not focus on the cock in his ass or the warm hand on his length. 

He did manage to calm his breathing, but his entire pelvis was filled with molten pleasure that seemed to radiate out to the tips of his fingers and toes. Max was still gentle and his pace agonizingly slow. Steve wanted to beg for him to speed up, but he couldn’t form the words. He could only communicate his pleasure in soft gasps. When his orgasm finally reached him, it was a kind of slow death. A gently cresting wave whose power sucked him under and wouldn’t let him reach the surface. He came with a sigh before stilling in Max’s hand and surrendering the blackness waiting at the edges of his vision. 

\---

Max woke up slowly. He had trained himself to remain still until he could get oriented to where he was. The first thing he noted was that he was overheated. Likely because of the very hot, very heavy body sprawled across his chest. He couldn’t hold back a smile. He actually wasn’t really surprised that Captain America, that Steve, was a cuddler. A cuddler who was currently plastered to Max’s side. Steve’s legs were tanged with his and Steve’s face was pushed up under Max’s chin. One muscular arm was thrown over Max’s chest. Max had his arm wrapped around Steve’s shoulders and was gently stroking his arm. 

Steve was out cold. His breaths were deep and even. When Max craned his neck to look down, he could see Steve’s eyes flickering back and forth underneath his eyelids. While still faintly flushed, he no longer had the dark circles under his eyes nor were his hands shaking. Max wouldn’t be surprised if this was the first restful sleep Steve had gotten in weeks. 

Max wondered what time it was. ‘JARVIS,’ he muttered under his breath. 

“Yes, Mr. Nolan,” the AI responded, keeping very quiet so as not to wake Steve.

“Can you tell me what time it is?” Max asked, then before JARVIS could answer he amended his questions, “I mean, can you tell me how long we have been asleep.”

“About 6 hours, Mr. Nolan.”

Max considered that. He knew that Steve needed less sleep than the average person, but the first part of this heat had been very hard and he hoped that he would sleep for a few more hours. Max slowly did a self-assessment. He was sore from their wrestling match a few hours ago but he also felt relatively rested. While he could eat, he wasn’t in any urgent need for food. But he could use a shower. 

Max very carefully detangled himself from Steve, and despite his care he was actually surprised when Steve remained asleep. He must really be worn out. Max let out another wave of Alpha hormones right before he left the bed and watched in satisfaction as Steve took a deep breath, mumbled contentedly, and then curled into the pillow that Max had used to replace his body. He had made sure the pillow smelled like him. 

Max quietly made his way into the bathroom and shut the door. It was a solid door and he didn’t think that he would wake Steve.

“JARVIS,” can you tell me what Captain Rogers’ current body temperature is?”

“Captain Rogers’ temperature is currently 101.3, Sir,” the AI replied. 

“Can you consult with the S.H.I.E.L.D. physicians and tell me if this is the expected range?” Max was a bit worried that Steve’s temperature had not gone back to normal after their last coupling. Once the third phase of heat was over his hormones should have started to level out. 

Max was halfway through a shower when JARVIS responded. 

“Mr. Nolan, the S.H.I.E.L.D. physicians have informed me that Captain Rogers’ temperature, while a bit higher than they would like, is still within acceptable limits. They have asked me to keep an eye on it. I will advise you if it gets higher.”

Max nodded, and then realized he wasn’t sure if JARVIS could see him, “Great, thanks JARVIS.” Max towelled off, drank some water, and then made his way back to the bedroom. He didn’t even bother to put boxers back on. Steve hadn’t moved. Instead of resuming his place he walked around the bed and slipped in behind Steve, spooning him. Steve made a slightly disgruntled noise, which stopped as soon as Max let out a reassuring purr. Max kept up the contented grumbling and snuggled his face into the back of Steve’s neck. He couldn’t help himself. Steve’s smell was so potent, it was, without a doubt, the most delightful thing he had ever smelt. Max signed in contentment, he felt like he could stay here forever. And he was actually looking forward to the next day or so. Now that the worst part of the heat was over.

When Steve woke up his hormones would still be driving him to have sex, but he would no longer be driven by a particular need. That meant that it was as good an opportunity as any to learn about what he liked while burning off the remaining hormones in his body. Still being in heat meant three things for Steve. First, his inhibitions would still be way down – so if there was ever a time for getting to know himself, it was now. Second, his body was going to be ready and willing to participate in this adventure. And last, more sex he had the better he would feel and the more quickly he would recover. Given how ill he had been for the past three weeks, Max had a suspicion that they were going to have a lot of sex. He knew that Steve’s body was still struggling with the hormonal changes, his temperature was an indication of that, and he hoped that Steve would be able to hold up for the next day or so. 

Max nuzzled his face one last time into Steve’s neck and pulled Steve closer to him before falling back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve blinked; he felt like one of Howard’s ancient computers coming online. The lights slowly blinking to life. He was still so hot. It seemed like the last three days he had always been hot. And something smelled amazing. 

It took him a lot longer than usual to orient himself. He knew he was in Stark Tower, and that he was in his room. And…Max. He remembered Max holding him down and giving him the ride of his life. At the memory he could feel himself stir. He was no longer sore from their enthusiastic coupling, thanks to his healing ability, but his muscles were still feeling weak and over-taxed. He could feel an arm slung over his waist, and someone’s warm breath against the back of his neck. Max. 

Steve had half hoped that the heat was over but he knew he wasn’t done yet when the realization that Max was in bed behind him brought his erection fully to life. He was obviously giving off omega pheromones, because he could feel Max’s erection stir in response. He couldn’t help himself, he arched back towards Max to rub his ass against Max’s groin. 

Max came awake with a snort and a sleepy murmur, ‘mornin’,’ he said. Tightening his arms around Steve and pulling him into a firm embrace. Steve wasn’t expecting the hug, but he liked it. 

“Good morning,” Steve responded. Clearing his throat when he realized how husky his voice was. 

Max ground his erection against Steve, and earned a hitched breath for his efforts. “I take it you are ‘up’?” He teased, his double meaning clear. 

Amazingly, Steve found his face growing warm. Which shouldn’t be possible given what they had doing for the past two days. “Do you want a shower or some food, first?” Max continued. 

Steve shifted enough to roll over, and as soon as he did he got a face full of alpha pheromones and could feel his higher reasoning check out. No. He wasn’t hungry. And no, he didn’t want a shower. He felt his expression change and saw from Max’s face, that the other man could see his hunger.

Max grinned, fully awake now, “I will take that look as a ‘no’ to the shower,” he smiled. Max scooted closer to Steve, their chests and erections touching, and gently kissed him along the seam of his lips. Steve opened his mouth without hesitation and let Max take what he wanted, let him deepen the kiss until they were both breathless. 

“So,” Max panted, finally pulling away from Steve and peppering kisses along Steve’s cheekbones and forehead. “Now that we are no longer being driven in a particular direction. What would you like to do?” The question was asked without embarrassment, but instead with curiosity and no small hint of eagerness. 

Steve didn’t have time to process what he said before the word came out of his mouth, “You.”

Steve could feel Max’s grin get wider, “I figured as much, but I was hoping you could be more specific.”

“I…ahhh.” Steve struggled to get his brain to switch from feeling to thinking. Geeze, these hormones must still really be getting to him. “I want to do to you what you did to me. If that’s okay.”

Those words caused Max to pause and pull back and look Steve in the eyes. He did not seem concerned by the suggestion, but a bit surprised. “You want to penetrate me? It that correct?” Max clarified. Steve nodded, that is exactly what he wanted. They had spoken about this, and penetrative sex wasn’t even one of Max’s soft limits. He had told Steve that he rather enjoyed it, but he had also told Steve that Omega’s were usually not interested in being in charge during their heats. But Steve wanted more than to just have sex with Max, he wanted Max to feel good, and Steve knew how good it could feel. The Omega in him wanted to please his partner as much as his partner had pleased him. 

“Alright, that sounds like a plan,” Max concluded. “But if we do this you need to follow my instructions since you don’t have much experience in this area.” Steve nodded again. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Max. But he was also determined to show Max how quickly he learned. “Okay,” Max said, reaching for the nightstand, “Let me just get some supplies.”

\---

Max was in trouble, and he knew it. Not the bad kind of trouble, oh no, no, no, the best kind, but trouble nonetheless. 

He guessed he should have known better then to use all of his best moves on a super soldier known for his strategic thinking and excellent memory. But he hadn’t considered at the time that he would be on the receiving end of those moves. Which is where he was, right now. 

Max was currently under Steve. In fact, he was in the exact same position that Steve had been in yesterday, on his stomach with his arms held out above his head by Steve’s gentle grasp and his legs spread wide on either side of Steve’s narrow hips. His face was currently mashed into the bedspread, which was handy in that Max could use it to stifle his moans as Steve fucked him into oblivion. 

He let out a desperate groan as Steve moved over him, each movement of his powerful body stroking his impressive length across Max’s innermost nerves. Each thrust sliding along his prostate and causing Max to emit damning groans of pleasure. 

Max couldn’t remember how many times he had come since they had woken up, his mind too overridden with desire. Steve had spent the better part of a day putting his excellent memory to use as he had driven Max out of his mind with pleasure. Max knew that he had come at least once in this position and that Steve seemed bound and determined to wring another climax out of him before he let him up. 

Steve gentled his thrusts and rested all his 250 lbs onto Max, who let out a contented growl at the additional skin contact. Not sure that Steve was up to, he lay quiescent as Steve ground his hips into his ass and nailed his prostate with a firm thrust before leaving himself deeply embedded in Max’s body. Max squirmed at the sensation and let out a hitched breath, the pressure was exquisite. Steve was a big man, in all ways, and his girth made Max feel fuller than he had felt in a long time. It felt so good. 

Pinned in more than one way, Max turned his head as best he could to get a look at Steve, but was distracted when Steve nuzzled along the side of his neck and assertively prodded at the scent glands underneath his jaw. On an Alpha, the scent glands are very sensitive, something that Steve had learned very quickly, and he immediately went to licking and suckling at the glands under Max’s jaw and behind his ear. Max squirmed at the sensation but was unable to move. He knew that if he so much as made a distressed sound, Steve would let him up. But one thing Max wasn’t feeling right now was distressed. 

He groaned and panted at the attention and only got a momentary reprieve when Steve lifted his head and then urged him to face the other direction so that he could give the same attention to the other side. It was overwhelming and max was losing his center. The scent of highly aroused (and to be honest, a bit desperate) alpha filled the room and quickly melded with the smell of an equally aroused Omega. Max couldn’t help it, “Oh God, Steve. Please, _please_ , move. I can’t take it.” 

Max didn’t have to ask twice as Steve started to swing his hips again in a steady rhythm in and out of Max. They both groaned in pleasure at the increase in sensation, both equally high on the other’s scents. It only took Max a few more thrusts until he came hard into the bedspread underneath him. Yelling his release as he clenched around Steve’s cock. Steve followed him quickly with a much more polite shout before stilling and sliding out of Max. He was an Omega so he didn’t have to worry about a knot.

Steve rolled the panting and delirious Max onto his side and started to kiss him gently. ‘Was that okay?” He asked. Max realized that Steve wasn’t looking for compliments, he was truly interested to know if Max had enjoyed himself. 

Max raised a bleary eye at Steve, “Ask the neighbours, I am sure they can let you know how much I enjoyed that.” Max then grinned at Steve as he figured out what Max was trying to say. One thing that Max had also learned over the past day was that Steve Rogers had a mischievous streak a mile wide and a sense of humour that he had not expected. Steve had even taken to teasing Max over some of his more colourful language during a particularly intense bout of lovemaking this morning. Max had introduced the concept of a blow job to Steve (who was totally on board with the idea), and when Steve had wanted to ‘practice’ on Max, Max had obliged. Steve was a quick study and Max’s reaction to Steve’s enthusiasm had included some language he had picked up in the Marines. 

After they had both caught their breath Steve had teased, “you kiss your mother with that mouth?” To which Max had replied, “Yes, but you have also seen what else I do with this mouth and you weren’t complaining then.” 

They were now both lying facing each other and Max was idly playing with Steve’s nipples. These had turned out to be exquisitely sensitive, and Max was determined to explore the whole scope of noises he could get out of Steve. Steve had progressed to making high-pitched whines against Max’s collarbone when Max decided to reach around Steve and slowly traced his back entrance with a gentle finger. 

The whine turned into a moan, and Max exchanged the finger at Steve’s nipple with his tongue and grabbed both of Steve’s very fine ass cheeks before sliding his hand in-between them. Steve was loose, hot, and incredibly slick, his body working overtime to encourage as much sexual activity as possible. The sheets were probably ruined. 

Steve whined again as Max slid two finders into him. Gently probing and opening him up. Steve upgraded to a groan and started to gently tug at Max’s hair when he moved to four fingers. Mumbling nonsense in his ear. Max worked Steve just as slowly as Steve had worked him. Payback is a bitch, he thought, as Steve mindlessly started to plead with Max to do _something._

Finally, it was Steve who pushed gently on Max’s chest. Max moved away and removed his fingers from Steve’s body. Steve took several deep breaths in an attempt to compose himself. It didn’t work. He was covered in sweat, hickies, and beard burn from Max’s three-day beard. He looked like he had been ridden hard and put away wet; he looked amazing. Steve blinked a few times before getting onto his knees and placing his hands on the headboard, he then leaned over, presenting his very fine ass to Max, and gave Max a very pointed look. 

Max’s mouth went dry. He paused a moment to take in the glorious sight in front of him before positioning himself behind Steve and sliding effortlessly into him. Holding Steve hips steady he started up an easy rhythm as he peppered Steve’s neck and back with kisses. He gave Steve’s neck the same attention Steve had given him and soon the Omega was purring and panting in equal measure, arching into Max’s thrusts to urge him deeper. 

Max knew before Steve did, that his heat was coming to an end. From one moment to the next Steve’s scent changed from an Omega in heat to the more subtle scent of a healthy, and happy, Omega. Most heats come on quickly and leave just as quickly, striking fast on both occasions. So the sudden transition didn’t surprise Max, who focused all of his attention on Steve. It wasn’t long before he could see Steve’s arms begin to shake where they were holding him up. And soon afterwards, Steve’s breath grew harsh from exertion instead of desire as the endurance given to him by his heat quickly faded. 

Steve was less prepared for his sudden fatigue and it was Max who reached out to grasp Steve’s arms from the headboard and pull Steve up against his chest. Both now up on their knees, Max bucked into Steve from behind as both men sought that one last orgasm. Max found it first, and the swelling of his knot sent Steve over the edge. 

Steve slumped in Max’s lap, back to chest, and gasped for air. His trembled with fatigue and his formerly-feverish skin was now quickly cooling to the touch. 

“Max…” Steve sounded dazed

“You getting tired?” Max asked, even though he already knew the answer.  
Steve just nodded from where he was slumped against Max’s chest.

“I know,” Max soothed, supporting most of Steve’s weight as he waited for his knot to go down. “This means that the heat is over, we are almost done, and then you can rest.”

Steve just made an acknowledging ‘hmmm’ sound in the back of his throat and let he let his head loll back onto Max’s shoulder. Max gently moved his lips over Steve’s and kissed the side of Steve’s face until his knot slipped out of him. Steve’s eyes were closed and he was already pretty out of it.

“Steve,” He said gently releasing his hold from around Steve’s torso and rubbing Steve’s arms in an attempt to keep him warm and to wake him up. 

Steve reluctantly opened his eyes to Max’s voice. “We need to clean up and eat before we can rest, okay.” For a moment, Steve looked like he was considering just falling asleep regardless of the state of the sheets. “Don’t do it,” Max warned, “I have done it before and lived to regret it later.”

Steve huffed out an exhausted laugh before struggling to the edge of the bed and bambi-like getting to his feet. Max was equally slow, his legs partially asleep from supporting Steve’s weight, and he was more than a little sore, but they both managed to get into the bathroom where Max guided the other man into the shower. Steve was dead on his feet but let Max wash him down; he even started purring again as Max washed his hair. Watching with slitted eyes the entire time, he seemed content to let Max take care of him. Max settled Steve onto the bench in the shower and quickly cleaned himself before hauling the increasingly zombie-like super soldier out of the shower and quickly toweling him down. He then got him to drink two bottles of water and eat a few protein bars on automatic before leading him to the bed. Max was somewhat shocked to see that while they were in the shower the bedclothes had been changed. 

“Thank you, JARVIS.” He called to the ceiling.

“You’re welcome, Mr. Nolan.” JARVIS replied. Max really needed to talk to Tony about getting a JARVIS for his house. 

Steve all but collapsed onto the bed, and sluggishly burrowed under the covers that Max lifted up. Max climbed in after Steve. He was bone tired now that the effects of the hormones were wearing off. He climbed in next to Steve and hauled the already dozing man across his chest. Heat or not, he knew it was important for Omegas to come out of a heat feeling safe and cared for. He was gently stroking Steve’s still damp hair, and Steve was softly purring, when Max finally fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Max woke up alone in bed and to the sound of the shower running. He blinked slowly, feeling the soreness in his muscles and pheromone induced hangover which made him squint at the light coming in through a slit in the curtains. That was the one drawback of being an Alpha who serviced Omegas. Omega’s came out of heats in the best of health, often feeling stable, relaxed and content. Usually alphas, and Max was no exception, looked like they had been out on a long weekend bender. He guessed that, in a sense, he had been.

He was still bone-tired, even though he was sure they had slept through the night, and he was considering going back to sleep when the shower shut off. A few moments later a towel-clad Steve walked out into the bedrooms. 

Max took one look at him and snorted in disgust before burying his face back into a pillow. 

Steve grinned, ‘What?” he teased. 

“You look disgustingly healthy, and you know it,” Max mumbled. And he did. Steve positively glowed with health. His eyes shone and his skin was delicately flushed. He looked like he had spent the last week at a spa and not in the throes of instinct-driven lust. There was a reason that many products claimed to make the less fortunate Alpha’s and Beta’s “glow like an Omega.” As if Steve wasn’t handsome enough already. 

“And you look like hell,” Steve seemingly congratulated. He was a morning person to begin with and today he was positively chipper. Max had been worried that Steve would feel awkward after the heat was over, but he was living up to his reputation of taking everything in stride. 

“Why don’t you take a shower and freshen up? I am headed up to the common floor to make breakfast. Pancakes, bacon, and as much coffee as you can stomach.” It was a bribe, and Steve knew it.

Max’s traitorous stomach growled at the offer of food, which had Steve flashing another charming grin before he pulled on some clothing without any show of modesty and then heading out into the hallway. His parting words spurred Max into action, “you will be competing for food with the God of Thunder and the Hulk, so I would hurry up if I were you.”

Max reluctantly drug himself out of bed and into the bathroom. Everything was sore. All of his intimate places felt raw and muscles he didn’t even know he had were protesting loudly at the last three days of activity. Well, to be fair, Max wasn’t eighteen anymore, and Steve was a super solder. Max actually felt proud for keeping up and doing his job as well as he knew how. But that wasn’t going to prevent him from walking like a cowboy for the next few days. 

The shower felt heavenly, and Max took enough time to wash his hair and let the water pressure work loose as much of the stiffness as it could. He then slowly made his way back to the guest room where he found his spare clothes. Considering he had barely worn anything more than boxers for the past 72 hours, the clothing felt weird but he pulled on a pair of loose fitting jeans and a t-shirt with his favourite band, before making his way upstairs to the common kitchen. 

He had expected a few people to be there but was taken aback at the wall of sound that greeted him as he stepped out of the elevator and onto the floor. It looked like every single Avenger, and some non-Avengers, were there. The table held Tony, Thor and Bruce, who were already each well into their stacks of pancakes. Natasha was pulling a gallon jug of orange juice out of the fridge and both Steve and Clint were manning the enormous grill that looked like it had a dozen pancakes cooking on it. 

Unlike the first time he had arrived, Max was greeted enthusiastically and got some filthy grins when Clint commented “Well, I guess that explains why Steve looks so good, because you look like shit, Max.” Tony nodded his head in agreement, before he turned to Steve, “What did you do? Suck the life out of him.” Steve just gave Tony a grin as Max was ushered into a chair by someone who introduced themselves as Rhodes, and served a steaming plate of pancakes and bacon by none other than the Black Widow herself. Max wasn’t sure, but he thought that he may be having an out of body experience. 

As soon as the smell hit Max, he gave into his hunger and wolfed down his pancakes with only a few scares pauses for breath. The second plate arrived on the heels of the first and he was forced to slow down near the end of this enormous stack. Max decided to pause for a moment and leaned back to sip his second cup of coffee. He was actually starting to feel normal.

Both Steve and Clint had finished at the grill and everyone was gathered around the table consuming enormous amounts of calories that they would likely burn off by lunch time. “So,” Tony drawled, “we know how Steve is feeling by that ridiculously sunny look on his face, but we haven’t asked you. How are you feeling?”

Max had never had anyone ask him that after a heat session and for a moment he was at a loss for words. Steve, and everyone else, seemed genuinely interested in the answer, so he opted for the truth. “I am dead tired,” he confessed with a smile, “I just can’t keep up with the genetically-enhanced whippersnappers these days.”

That earned him some laughs, even as Clint pointed out that technically, Steve was old enough to be his grandfather. 

“Harumph,” Max responded, “I was speaking in terms of experience, not age.” In included a lewd eyebrow wiggle to get his point across, on that had Steve going beet red as the other occupants of the table laughed around him. 

Steve recovered quickly and gave Max a surprisingly lecherous grin, “I am not so naïve any more, now am I? What was it you were saying yesterday? Something about me being a ‘fast learner’?” It was now Max’s turn to blush as he remembered what it was Steve had been doing to him when he had said that. 

The other Avengers immediately noticed and with hoots of laughter, ribbed him and demanded to know what exactly Steve had turned out to be so good at. Because he knew Steve wasn’t expecting it, he actually answered, “Well,” he said, “Everyone knows that your beloved Captain here has a way with words.” He smirked at Steve as the other man started to look worried as to where this was going. “I can attest that he is equally skilled with his tongue. I am surprised I could put together a coherent sentence at all.”

Steve gapped at him, as the Avengers looked back and forth between Max and Steve to see if Max was telling the truth or teasing them. From Steve’s horrified reaction, it was pretty clear that Max’s words were true.

Thor interrupted the silence with a booming “Congratulations Captain! It is no small feat for the student to equal the master so quickly.” It was the exact opposite of what Max was expecting and got both he and Steve to laugh. Steve then changed the subject by prudishly declaring that he, on principle, didn’t ‘Kiss and Tell.”

Max let the subject drop, but had difficulty sipping his coffee he was smiling so widely. 

Breakfast was an unhurried affair, and everyone, including Max, took their time sipping coffee (or tea for Bruce) and enjoying each other’s company. It was almost noon by the time Max and Steve made it back up to Steve’s apartment. Max had offered to help with the dishes but had been shooed away by Stark, with a declaration that anyone who cooks, or has recently _done_ the cook, was exempt. Max had laughed while Steve had half-seriously swatted at Tony, but his heart clearly wasn’t in it. 

Max made his way stiffly to the guest bedroom, which he had only actually managed to sleep in for 6 hours, to grab his bag full of clothing (which he had never needed to open). Then without much ado he headed towards the door, when he called out for Steve. 

Upon hearing his name Steve popped out from the living room and ambled over, slowing down with an expression that made it clear he didn’t know what to say. They had literally spent the last three days ravishing each other. It was a good thing Max _did_ know what to say; he took three quick steps towards Steve and pulled the man into a bear hug, complete with the back-thumping manly component. He then leaned away and put his hand on the back of Steve’s neck. 

“Steve,” Max grinned at him, “it was a hell of a privilege to spend your heat with you. Thanks for trusting me.” Steve started to smile in return, “I am glad you are healthy and feeling better. I hope the experience wasn’t as upsetting as you had feared.”

At this Steve pinked up a bit, as Max now knew he would. Irish complexions were great for that. Despite his embarrassment, Steve’s voice was steady, “Max, ummm,” he smiled shyly, “aside from the crying, it wasn’t upsetting at all. And, thank you.” Steve was Captain America, so his words oozed sincerity.

Max returned Steve’s smile, “Everybody cries,” he replied, before stepping into the open elevator door. “Take care of yourself, Steve. And if you don’t have somebody to help with that, call me in six months.” Steve nodded as Max closed the door behind him. 

Max slowly made his way out of Stark Tower, feeling oddly different. Maybe, he thought, this is what if feels like to be a super hero.


End file.
